Vengeance
by besyd101
Summary: When the new lady Lady Violet comes to Nottingham, she seems just as another beautiful face around the castle. However, no one knows her real intentions on being there and even if she has a real title.
1. Ambushed

**Alright, so this is my new story called, 'Vengeance' that I am actually pretty excited about. Be sure to check out my profile and click the link underneath 'Vengeance' to see what some of the characters look like. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy it. Thanks and continue reading!**

* * *

><p><em>A man who studieth revenge keeps his own wound green- Francis Bacon<em>

* * *

><p>The forest was silent except for the sound of birds chirping that bounced off the trees around us. An occasional bird would fly by us, zigzagging between the guards as if laughing at us for not being able to fly. I yearned to be able to fly like one at the moment-traveling would be a lot quicker if I could. Unfortunately, I was a human and humans were created without wings making transportation unbearable.<p>

We had been quiet most of the trip and I didn't plan on changing that as we walked through the forest. Sherwood Forest. From the past, I knew that Sherwood was known for being a hiding ground for bandits. In order to reach Nottingham, you had to walk the paths such as the one we were on. Many bandits waited in the bushes beside the paths, waiting to strike on unsuspecting travelers. We had to be careful and discreet if we wanted not to be held up by them. But, I did have a feeling that some were near us.

If bandits were to come, I would suspect that they would walk in front of us, blocking our path before closing in on us or alarming us by talking. I wouldn't have expected from them to launch an arrow that would impel itself into the saddle of my horse. I gasped, leaning backward while looking at the white tailed arrow. I quickly glanced up to the direction it had come from after settling my horse down. Laughter quickly sounded into the air from that direction before it became louder and from many different directions. We were blockaded, I knew.

I studied the dark green terrain around us. I had heard them, but I hadn't seen them. Would they show themselves? The guards unsheathed their swords, falling from their horses onto their feet and looking for any trace of the bandits. "Show yourself," was one of the demands that I was able to detect from them, none of them bothering to stray too far away from me. I didn't know much about guards, but I assumed that they didn't encounter many times in which they would have to really defend somewhere or someone.

I auscultated the sound of bushes rustling to my left and I snapped my head that way, eager to be able to identify at least one of them. Two men appeared from there -one much younger and shorter than the other. As he closed in, I noticed his mousy, disheveled hair of both light brown and blonde color, a beard appearing of the same the color, blue eyes, and was sturdily built. He wore a forest green shirt, the hood pulled back behind him. A quiver of arrows was strapped to his back and he held his bow loosely in his hands, hinting that he was the one that had shot the arrow. The large man that stood next to him held a staff, wearing a black cloak. He was much older than the one next to him who had been somewhere in his late twenties. Hues of grey, black, and dark brown hair curled into a little halo on top of his head and dark brown eyes. He too, had facial hair upon his upper lip and chin.

More rustling came from my right and I turned that way, seeing four men appearing. The one of my very right moving so that he blocked the path we were heading down had shaggy blonde hair, different him from the rest and though he seemed younger, he seemed much more rough than the others from the crooked and devious grin that was fully formed on his face. A bow was strapped to his back, though, he didn't seem like he was in a rush to use it. Another of the bandits followed his action of blocking our passage, him being much younger-two or three years older than myself with soft tasseled brown hairs and green eyes with a clean cut face besides a hint of a mustache forming above his top lip who held an axe. The two others stayed on my right- one with jaw-length strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back in a head scarf holding a sword and the other was the first one I had seen. He was another who held the bow, though, his bow had an arrow nocked in it and two other arrows that were held between the knuckles of his hand that held the wooden part of the bow. He also had light brown hair that sprung up and down on top of his head and wide, ocean blue eyes. Like the others, facial hair had appeared on above his top lip and chin. He was remarkably handsome as they all were and I began to wonder why men of such good looks would waste their time robbing from passing travelers.

I looked back down at the feathered arrow that had been exhorted into my saddle before pulling it out, bringing it eye level to inspect it as my light blue hood fell back, resting on my back. I met the one gaze of the one I assumed had shot the arrow and smiled at him. "Nice shot," I commented which made his grin widen. A groan came from my right as the bandit with the headscarf began to speak.

"Don't give him more pride than he already has. I couldn't bear it if he had anymore," he said, arousing chuckles from the rest of them. The guards, who had been too confused for a while on what to do, took action, raising their swords at the bandits.

"You should be on your way. We don't want any trouble," said one of them who had introduced himself earlier on the trip as William. One of the more athletic of the lot.

"William, don't," I had warned, shooting a stern look at him. If all the bandits wanted was money, I would willingly hand it over. It would safe us trouble and money wasn't a priority of mine. You could never get too greedy. Though, if they were to ask for more trouble than that, I would defend myself. I tried to avoid getting into more than it had to be, but if it did turn into more, I would stand my ground. Safety was my major priority.

"Oh, neither do I," assured the bandit who's shot I had complimented. "We only want your money. Not all of it, I assure you. Only ten percent, however, if you don't show us all that you have or try to resist in any way, we will take all of it. And I wouldn't like that to happen to such a beautiful young lady, as the one sitting on that very horse," he had added, gesturing toward me. I lightly smiled, but my smile disappeared as William began talking once again.

"Ten percent is far more than you need and far more than we are willing to give you. This is the Lady of Lancaster that you are speaking of and deserves your respect," William had replied to which the bandit raised an eyebrow.

"Lady of Lancaster, hmm?" He looked over at the other outlaws. "Well, my apologizes then, I didn't know." He fake bowed, earning laughs from the outlaws. The guards looked appalled by this reaction and exchanged looks with each other.

"Excuse my guards, they don't know what they are saying. If you ask for riches, you shall receive them. Among my things, should be some jewels and I do have a pouch of coins with me," I said, shooting a glare at William before turning my eyes to the bandit who nodded at his men. The large man with the staff went to the small cart that had been pulled by horses behind us looking for jewels while one of the bow wielders that had beautiful wide blue eyes headed my way, freeing the string of the arrow and sticking it back in his quiver.

As he approached me, his grin began to widen, catching sight of my appearance. "Well, well, well. I guess you were right, Robin. A beautiful young lady she is." I halfway smiled, sliding down my horse until I was on my feet, standing only a few inches taller than myself- I was average height after all.

"As I said," started William, stopping as he watched me roll my eyes. "As I said, she is a Lady. A Lady of Lancaster." The bandit in front of me smirked before turning to face William who was now standing with his arms crossed.

"What'd that mean?" asked him, looking at the young and rather outspoken guard who glared daggers at him.

"It _means_ that she is a noblewoman who doesn't deserve to be treated in this way," replied the guard, a scowl forming on his face when the bandit smiled.

"It seems ta' me that she isn't bothered with it and yet, you ar'," shot back the bandit, looking over at me as I finally untied one of the pouches of coins on me." William opened his mouth to respond but closed it when I shushed him.

When the bandit was too busy looking at the coins in the pouch unsuspectingly, I threw two more bags at his chest, smiling when he had to scrambled to catch them. He looked through them, filling up his own pouch with a sum of coins and then handed me back the rest. The bandit who had gone for my jewels returned to where he had stood. "Thank you for your cooperation, milady. Men!" With that, most of the bandits heading off, but the one in front of me lingered.

"A kiss for the road, milady?" he had requested, puckering his lips and leaning in toward me. I smiled and reluctantly blocked him by placing my hand on his chest.

"Your foolish advances, may work on many of the women of your village, however, they cease to be working on me," I replied, raising my eyebrow at him. He grinned while pulling backwards, winking at me and headed off with the rest of his men, going through the forest. I pulled my hood back over my head and got back on top of my horse.

"Should we go after them?" asked William. I glanced at the bushes that the outlaws had exited toward before shaking my head.

"Let them have a hay penny if that is what they want," I concluded as the guards hesitantly nodded, getting on top of their horses as well and readying them. I straightened myself as I pulled back on the reigns of the horse. "We continue to Nottingham Castle."

**Alright, so I hoped everyone enjoyed. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Have a great day! Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Fight or Flight

**Hey everyone! So, I decided to post another chapter to this one tonight, because well, I felt like it. I thought that the first chapter didn't give much insight into who Violet is and why she is here. Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Resentment or grudges do no harm to the person against whom you hold these feelings but every day and every night of your life, they are eating at you. - Norman Vincent Peale<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Five Years Ago: Fight or Flight<em>

_ Four men. That's how many I counted. Four men. Three of them were adorned in black armor, hinting that they worked for the Sheriff, but one- the tallest, biggest and seemingly most dangerous one wasn't. His clothing wasn't black, nor was it one I would think a noble or anyone who would work for the Sheriff would wear. It wasn't rich or unique, only plain. A plain green color, long sleeved and vest due to the drastically cold winter this year._

_ He was scary, staring down at my family and I with the worst scowl I had ever seen. I wondered why that was so. It was obvious he was the lead man and based on mother and father's horror stricken face, his arrival into our home was far from pleasant. The man's features were not soft or even ones that people would notice or compliment. No, the only thing that really stuck out about him was the scar that ran from his left eye down to the right side of his jaw, barely missing his lip and nose. My mother had always told me to not judge anyone based on their looks, but I thought this made an exception since the man and his friends were ransacking our house in the first place. He was young, I assumed for a man to be in charge. Somewhere between his twentieth year and thirtieth. _

_ Questions filled my mind and continued nagging to be answered, but I knew it wasn't a good time to ask. Not now, not when my parents and brother were in such distress. I suppose seeing them in distress made me distressed and I needed to escape. How? I was only a twelve year old girl and it didn't seem possible for me to best a group of four, strong and upper handed men. But, I often seemed to prove myself wrong and others when the time was right and the time was most certainly right._

_ I clasped the tea cup tighter in my hand, watching as the scarred man grinned, stalking up so close to my father that his nose was almost touching my father's. "Looks like your time is up, Lovel. You never thought it'd cost your family's life as well, did you?" Cost? My family's life? My father's life? My life? It seemed the situation was much more dire than I expected. After all, I thought that we were getting arrested or perhaps they were ransacking our home for something of value, because my father couldn't pay taxes. But, these men did intend to cause us harm and it was a lot more severe than I expected._

_ The fear in the pit of my stomach didn't stop me from raising the tiny cup above my head and chucking it at the scarred man. I was surprised when it smacked him right in the nose, since I hadn't even took aim, but I didn't relish too much in my victory as I grabbed my older brother's hand and pulled him toward the front door. It didn't take Vincent too long to realize what a great opportunity was and he began sprinting, practically dragging me behind him as he managed to get us out of the house and at the top of the hill on the edge of the forest._

_ Panting, we glanced down at our home and my heart sunk, seeing that my parents weren't behind us. I thought for sure they would've come too, the timing being absolutely perfect. I glanced over at my brother whose face looked just as concerned and frightened as my own. "Vincent, why aren't Mother and Father behind us?" Vincent seemed to had forgot I was there and he sent a weak smile my way, trying to reassure me._

_ "Don't worry, Let. I'm sure they'll be out here soon." But unfortunately, his statement proved to be dishonest after a couple of minutes of silence and waiting for our parents to emerge from the house that never occurred._

_ Quite suddenly, Vincent began marching down the hill and in fright for his life, I clung to his arm, causing him to look over at me. "Vince, please don't. They'll kill you, they said so themselves and I think them men who stay true to their word." Vincent chewed his bottom lip, contemplating over my plea and I really wished he would listen to me. He was only fifteen and even though he was much more skilled with a sword than the other boys in the village, he'd never be able to defeat them._

_ Finally, Vincent gave me his disappointing answer as a shake of his head. "I'm sorry, Violet, but I have to. It's our parents and if I don't try, they'll be killed." I closed my eyes, feeling the sting of pain in his words. I understood what he meant, the realization that our parents were dead or soonly dead still hadn't reached me, but I couldn't bare the idea that my brother would be alongside them as well. I guess Vincent must have noticed my concerns, because I soon found myself in his embrace. A tear wet my cheek as I hugged his back tighter than he did and after a short moment, he pulled back staring me in the eye. _

_ "Tell you what, you start heading down to the south path in the woods. You know the one?" I nodded, remembering the path that our parents had always specified for us to take in order to avoid bandits or other dangerous criminals. "I'll meet you down there with Mother and Father. I promise." My brother didn't usually promise things and his confidence seemed to reassure me. I rubbed my eyes roughly, riding away the wetness around them and nodded, forcing a smile. He smiled to. "I'll see you there," he said and with those parting words, he started walking down the hill. I felt the need to ask him the most important question on my mind, since it may be the last time I saw him. Boy, was I right._

_ "Vince," I started to which he paused and turned his head toward me. I thought over my next words carefully before asking them. "Who is doing this to us?" His silence made my heart thump, his face seeming to burn with more fury and anger than I had ever seen him do before. It was an odd look on him, especially since my brother was so calm and forgiving. The birds chirping in the air and my anticipation growing every second that passed by before his response, Vincent stared at me with the most serious and hard look I had ever witnessed._

_ "The Sheriff."_


	3. A Little Bit of Guilt

**Hey guys I want to thank you for all the great reviews. It's really great to hear you like the story a lot. If I haven't mentioned before, what Violet looks like is on my profile. So, yeah. Keep up all the great reviews-they really keep me going!**

* * *

><p><em>In his errors, a man is true to type. Observe his errors, and you will know the man.- Confucius<em>

* * *

><p>I had lived in Nottingham up to about five years ago when my family was killed. My father was a minstrel who, somehow, managed to stay in Nottingham and usually performed for the king. After King Richard went off to war, he performed for the Sheriff or at the castle and I'd often times come with him. So, I had witnessed the hardships that the people had faced then but never had I seen it like this.<p>

Most of it was outside the castle walls where I had passed through. It was the market place, I assumed, where there were dozens of rows of tables where many men gathered and were gambling. Then, as I was entering, I noticed that in the ditches beside the pathway, plenty of beggars lived, staring at me wide-eyed. I occupied my guards by giving them quite a bit of coins to distribute to the unlucky sum as I entered the Castle Courtyard.

Loading carts were on the right side of the courtyard and the Sheriff's guards were the ones in charge of them being filled and refilled. The left side was the stables where I brought my horse, eager to get on and meet the man I planned to destroy. I tossed one foot over the horse's side before I slid down, falling on my feet. I brushed my skirt off and made sure to exercise my feet a little. I tied my horse off before walking into the courtyard, watching carefully as many townspeople began filling the courtyard. I frowned. It was never a good sign when the commoners were brought into the castle grounds and especially since they were gathering around the gallows.

The setting was as dark as it ever was. Dreary and frightening. Terrifying. My father had forbade me from seeing hangings and I was relieved by that. Never did I want to seeing what happened to men and women who were like us -poor and starving. I didn't want to know what happened to them, because they tried to do something about it -even if it was the wrong choice.

My guards entered the courtyard; however, they paid little attention to me as they engulfed themselves in conversation with the front two sentries that guarded the front portcullis. I didn't mind though. The only downside of my plan could have been that the guards would hang all over me as if any move I made would get me killed. It was a good thing they didn't, it would make my plan nearly impossible and I couldn't send them back to Lancaster, the real Lady of Lancaster would have it out for me because I stole her horse, clothing, and guards. I was lucky thus far.

I soon caught sight of the middle-aged man who stood at the top of the castle stairs. He had aged a few years obviously, but it was no doubt the Sheriff. My blood began to boil at the very sight of the monstrous man. The man who had murdered my family along with dozens of others. The man who ruined lives and forced them into beggars for his selfish reasons. It didn't seem like he had changed since the last time I saw him since the occasion was a hanging which, no doubt, had to be unjust.

A man took profound steps up the stairs until he was to the right of the Sheriff. He was younger -about the age of thirty-five, but I couldn't quite place him. In fact, I didn't think I had ever seen him before. He was tall, and the aroma around him was just like the Sheriff's- dark. But, he seemed less...horrible or sadistic. Don't get me wrong, he probably was very but not nearly as much as the Sheriff. His clothing was mainly dark leather which I found very strange and his dark brown hair fell about jaw length.

"What a marvelous day for a hanging, eh, Gisborne?" The Sheriff mused to him, calling the man 'Gisborne'.

I swallowed hard as a man was dragged from the side doors, his wrists bound together and two guards having a firm grip on his arms. I tried my best to not relay emotion, but I was very unsuccessful. The death of the Sheriff didn't bother me nor anyone like him, but it was when innocent, hard-working people were wronged that I got choked up. It reminded me of what happened to my brother and father who were killed merely because of a song that denounced the Sheriff.

The guards pushed through the crowd roughly, not bothering to show any kindness to anyone in their path until finally, they reached the gallows. They jerked him onto the platform and lowered the noose until it was wrapped around his neck. They glanced up at the Sheriff and nodded, waiting for further instructions. The Sheriff gave a rather sadistic grin revealing his true nature: a cold-hearted, power-driven monster.

"Citizens of Nottingham," he began, looking over the crowd carefully. He paused studying each and every face in the crowd as if it decided what he would say next. "Oh, La-di-da. Let him hang," the Sheriff said, waving his finger in a swinging manner out of guard on the right placed a bag over the man's head harshly. The courtyard was quiet, I think even nature itself silenced for the next dramatic moment. Drums began to beat before one of the guards pulled the lever, the bottom door dropping to leave the man suspended in the air. Everyone gasped as the man began squirming, knowing his fate.

People turned away, closed their eyes and sent silent prayers to God. I didn't. I couldn't. For five years, I had missed the tortures of Nottingham: the deaths, the taxes, the families who were left to beg. These people had seen it over and over, the struggles they faced, but I missed out on it. His feet twitched this way and that, but I wouldn't look away. Depression didn't fall over me. No, what came over me was hatred. It overtook me, seeming to surge through my veins right down to my core. All I could feel was disgust, hostility, detestation, and vengeance. This man hurt mothers, fathers, wives, husbands, and children. Something had to be done about this and if it had to be by me, then so be it.

Finally, I watched as all the fight went out of the man's body. He remained lame, no longer moving. The crowd soon cleared, but I remained in my spot. "Wasn't that thrilling!" The Sheriff exclaimed as the guards had begun to clean up the scene. Regaining my composure, I took off toward the stairs before taking a few steps up them.

"Sheriff of Nottingham?" I inquired, causing him to turn to me. He looked me over head to toe either trying to see who I was or to see if I was worth speaking to.

"You are not a peasant," he commented calmly, his eyes meeting mine as he waited for me to get on with my introduction. If he only knew who I was and why I was here, his comment would be much different.

"No, I am not. Lady Violet. I've come to Nottingham to do some bidding of my father-Earl of Lancaster," I informed him, taking a few more steps up the stairs until I was only standing two steps below him.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, the more the merrier, eh, Gisborne?" The intimidating man nodded, not seeming a bit interested in what was being said. "Well, the guards can escort your valuables to the East Wing," he explained before turning toward the castle, but my voice cut him off from that action.

"Unfortunately that would not be the case. We ran into a group of bandits through your forest," I explained, smirking as I saw the tenseness that had taken over his body. Luckily someone had been doing a little of my bidding apparently before I arrived.

"That'd be Robin Hood. This is getting out of hand! Your valuables shall be returned shortly," he promised, jabbing the one he called 'Gisborne' in the stomach and they both headed into the castle. I smiled. Step one accomplished. Now, if only I could find the other one who had caused my family's suffering...

**So, what do you think? Thanks for all the great reviews. I honestly wasn't going to post this chapter for a while, but seeing the fast reaction, I went ahead and did so. After all, how does revenge not peek anyone's interests? I might do another chapter today-who knows.**


	4. It's Time to Begin

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>By taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing over it, he is superior.-Francis Bacon<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>A Few Days Ago: It's Time To Begin<em>

_I waited to make my move. Patience was easy for me. I waited five years to take my revenge, didn't I? My life had taught me that patience helped you accomplish everything and with that skill, you could conquer the world. But I didn't want the world. No, I only wanted justice. And if justice came with saving a part of the world, so be it. Ridding the world of evil was something that did sound pleasing._

_Clinging the uneven rocks of the stone hard wall, I leaned against it with more force. No one had seen me so far. It was good start and I rathered it that way for me to figure out my plan. Two guards passed by the wall, a conversation to be heard. I pressed my ear against the wall only to find that that wouldn't get me anywhere. Instead, I moved along the wall coming to the very end where I could faintly hear the conversation._

_"You met the Earl's daughter, anyway?" questioned the one. Their footsteps could no longer be heard which I presumed meant they had stopped._

_"Nah, she's a lady of Lancaster after all. Not one to make appearances really. Yourself?" the other returned._

_"No. Odd she would chose Burgundy of all places to leave to, isn't it?" They continued on, but that was all I needed. If they hadn't met the Earl's daughter, it'd be easy to pass off as her. After all, the best lies were ones construed with self confidence. However, my attire would betray any lie I could construe at the moment. If she was as any other Nobility figure I had seen in my lifetime, it'd be an hour before she'd make her appearance. That would be more than enough to get myself proper clothing._

_As for Burgundy, the course could easily be changed to Nottingham when you were the one in charge. The guards wouldn't be able to question it and would take me there as I wish. I smiled as I moved from the wall and headed down the street. Although noble clothing was often tailored and would take weeks to prepare for, I knew that there were plenty of simpler ways to get some._

_I knew exactly where I was going. The place-Lancaster Ends, was one where many nobility had stayed in. It provided luxury from the time you got up until you went to sleep. And a fact I knew is that many noble woman had left dresses behind. You would think it would be hard to get in, but a simple plan could easily be created. Pretending to be a maid or caretaker could just as much work._

_I approach the entrance and enter in, seeing a man standing right before me. He noticed me and arched his brow. "I don't believe you are in the right place," he commented, causing a smile to appear on my face._

_"I think I am. I was told to start work here." He stared at me, probably making sure I wasn't lying. Unfortunately for him, it'd be rather hard to tell if I was lying._

_"By whom?" With that question, I only shrugged my shoulders. He wouldn't think that a servant girl of my stature would know._

_"Don't know. All I know is that he gathered a group of girls and told us to work in turns-here. Now, if you want, I can go back and ask him for him to come here, but he didn't seem like the type to be that easy going about it," I hinted, causing a bit of concern to come over his face before he shook his head._

_"No, go ahead. Kitchen is that way." He pointed to the right and I smiled. The kitchen would be closest to the laundry area. I nodded a thank you to him before speeding off toward that way. The kitchen was beautiful and I would've taken my time to marvel at it, if I wasn't so anxious to get to Nottingham. Thankfully, it didn't take me long to find a box filled with recently folded clothing setting on a small table that was probably made for the servants._

_I chose the first dress I saw and ducked into the pantry. I didn't bother grabbing any more dresses for I knew more would be packed with the guards. Securing the door, so that no one would walk in on me, I quickly changed into the dress. A beautiful dress of a yellow cream color and white laced designs that covered the sleeves and the collar. The top had fit my curves perfectly before getting bulky at my waist. A beautiful white flower laced just the same as the sleeves and collar design was put in my hair after I had fixed it up. I ducked out of the closet and looked into the hallway mirror. Cleaned up and dressed in a whole, new attire, I was unrecognizable. And noble._

_Not taking to long to be vain, I picked up the edges of my skirt and hurried out the door, not exchanging any glance with the man. Making sure he wouldn't get too curious about me, I muttered "to think they didn't drive out rats. Rats!" I didn't get time to see his reaction, but he probably didn't think I was the same person. If so...I had to be quick._

_This time, I didn't go to the wall. Instead, I approached the gate where I paused. If they had met the Earl's daughter yet, I was doomed and would have to make a run for it...with this dress. I closed my eyes trying to regain my confidence. When I did, I opened the gate. The guards paused upon seeing me._

_"I see my father has once again proven his wealth by providing the best of Lancaster." Flattery wasn't what I liked, but it could work at times._

_"Lady of Lancaster?" The second one to approach me questioned. I nodded, but I wouldn't get used to that. They'd have to say my real name-Violet._

_"I prefer Lady Violet. Oh, sorry for the late awareness, but we aren't going to Burgundy. Instead, my father prefers for me to go to Nottingham," I explained, walking around the horses and inspecting the small wagon which held valuables._

_"We couldn't take a route to Nottingham on such late notice, mi'lady," the first one tried to reason. I smiled at him._

_"I suppose you could talk to my father about it." He swallowed. Authority was always the best of threats. He slowly shook his head._

_"I suppose we could make it," He compromised and I flashed him a smile._

_"Good," I said, walking over to the row of horses. "Now, what one would you have me ride?"_

**So, what do you think? Good or no? You chose by reviewing. Thanks for all the great reviews and Violet's dress is on my profile!**


	5. An Ally? Quite Possibly

**Hey guys! Be sure to check out my other Robin Hood Fanfic.s- A Red Noble and Have To Be Your Own White Knight.**

* * *

><p><em>If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?-William Shakespeare<em>

* * *

><p>I play with the knife in my hand while pressing it in my palm. The house-the old, wooden home with two windows on each side of the wooden door raised nearly a foot from the ground and traveling up the height of the house-my house seemed as if it were staring right at me.<p>

I reserve my knife in my coat pocket while looking up at the house. I wanted to run over to the house and scream at the family that it was mine. I hated myself for even thinking that and try and remind myself it isn't mine. I have been gone for nearly five years and along that time a family of four (just as my family) had moved in and made it their home. No, it wasn't my home anymore.

It was hard to think that way. When I had lived there, I had never dreamed of a life outside those walls. Memories of Vincent and I flash through my mind a hint of a smile forms my lips at the memory of seeing his face.

At times like this, I still couldn't believe he was gone. He stood for everything good in the world and if anything, it should've been someone like him to survive- not me. And in my mind, that's what kept me going on with my revenge plan.

A small twig snapped behind me as I turned to face my company. The figure pulled back a branch while moving forward. The face that was revealed was the familiar face from the forest whose ocean blue eyes held amusement and a playful smirk etched his features.

"So, ya' like trailin', huh?"

"Excuse me?" I returned, taking a step backward while pushing my wavy brown hair behind my shoulder. He shrugged while leaning against the tree to his left side while looking over my head towards my house. "Why so interested in the house?" he inquired, his attention changing back to me.

I rolled my eyes while turning my gaze to my-no, the house as well. "So, you're a bandit?" I retaliated, causing him to snort. I felt his gaze on me, but I continued to keep my own on the house.

"Yea. I'm not bein' funny, but shouldn't you be in the castle or somethin'?" I smiled while turning to face him once again.

"Shouldn't you be in the forest?" He frowned seeing that I wouldn't quit sending his questions back to him.

"Why'd ya' keep doing that?" I chuckled and shrugged at his.

"A lady needs some fresh air, too. Even a noblewoman," I announced, deciding to answer his previous question. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Why search for fresh air here?" He meant like the small villages as Nettlestone. How could I respond to that? It wouldn't be the truth obviously, but I still felt the slightest urge to confide in this stranger. In this thief.

"Seems more welcoming than a castle," I finally managed, figuring that it was better to go with something much more vague.

"I wouldn't kno'," he admitted, walking a bit closer.

"I'm sure you don't," I remarked, casting a quick glance back at the house before taking a step toward him as well. "So who's Robin Hood?" My curiosity did get the better of me on the matter. What had he done to the Sheriff to anger him so much?

He chuckled. "You've already heard o' him? Well then." I waited patiently for him to continue on and he slowly did so. "Robin is an outlaw who opposes the Sheriff's taxes and steals from the rich- no offense and gives to the poor," he explained. I nodded, waiting for him to continue but he didn't.

"That's it?" My disappointment was evident.

"Yea, what more were ya' expectin'?" He questioned. I sigh. I didn't know what I expected. I guess I just wished for him to do more. I mean, great for the people of Nottingham. They at least got some back from the Sheriff then.

"Nothing," I managed. "So, is that where my generous donation went? To the people of Nottingham?" I inquired, faking a smile. He shrugged but grinned.

"I har'ly call it generous. I made triple that on the next car' we robbed." That was probably true. It was only what I found from the wagon, but still. It was quite a lot for a commoner.

"Are you calling me destitute? Because you are one to talk," I teased, though, my mind found it's way back to revenge.

"Well, yea. If that bothers ya'," he joked back. I sent him a quick smile before sending another glance back at my house.

"Well, I've got to go now," I admitted, turning back to face him.

"Allan," He interrupted and I sent him a puzzled look.

"What?" He smiled while looking behind him as well.

"My name-Allan." I nod in understanding.

"Ah, and you want my name, right?"

"Well, yea. Isn't that what ya' do when someone gives ya' their's?" I chuckle again, but reply.

"Violet." I watched him mouth my name trying to test the word out on his lips. "And I'll be heading-." I pointed towards the village exit. "That way." He nodded.

"And I'll be heading-." He stopped while pointing behind him toward the woods. "That way." I sent him another smile before heading out of the village. Now to plot my revenge.

**Reviews and suggestions are welcomed!**


	6. You Promised

**Hey, guys! So, this is chapter six which I hope to enjoy. Shout outs to AmytheTimelord and hailey. n .campbell Thanks for enjoying the book so far! Responding to ondine2, yes, this is an Allan/Violet pairing, though, I do plan to focus mainly on Violet and her revenge plot(I'm sorry to some of you). Anyways, enjoy and review! I think this is the most reviews I have gotten on a book before so thank you so much. As I said in the previous chapter, don't be afraid to check out my other fanfictions.**

* * *

><p><em>An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind.-Ghandi<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Five Years Ago(After Vincent Went Back Into The House): You Promised<em>

_I trudged along the path careful of my surroundings. As mentioned before, I knew Sherwood Forest was an easy escape route for many outlaws. A young girl of twelve would have no chance against a group of ten men skilled or not. Thinking of bandits didn't occupy my mind for long though. No, my mind found its way back to Vincent. Vincent...would he escape? He was only a fifteen year old boy after all. Vincent was strong and brave as I had witnessed in my twelve years of life. Of course he would run into the house to protect mother and father. Mother and father…_

_Did they escape? Why hadn't they ran as Vincent and I did? We all would've escaped, right? Of course I didn't understand that they were protecting Vincent and I, so that we could escape. Or, perhaps it was too late for them. Perhaps the scarred man had already caused them death before they could even try to escape. I wished and hoped that they had somehow made it and that Vincent made it in time to save them. Hoping and happening were two different things it seemed though._

_I felt the slight tear that escaped down my cheek as I walked silently along the path. I felt a little hope escape from me with every step I took. Vincent seemed so sure of himself though. Vincent never let me down. He'd meet me at the path. I knew he would. When I found myself at the right path, I sat against the closest tree figuring it to be easier to wait for him that way. I grasped the chain around my neck. It was a silver necklace holding a heart-shaped locket. Vincent had managed to get it for me for my eleventh birthday and I didn't dare wonder where he had gotten it. Even so, it was the most beautiful thing I had owned and I loved Vincent for getting it for me._

_Most people hated their siblings as many of the village children had complained to me about their own. I had always found it odd since Vincent and I got along so easily. Sure we had our moments, but he really was someone who I admired and looked up to. I always had wanted to grow up and be like him. Mother used to tease that if the world had a lot more Vincent's, the world would be a much better place. But whether she was joking or not, she was right. Vincent was moral, mature, and a gentleman at all times. It didn't make sense how we had gotten along though._

_I was the unruly one. Rebellious and spirited. I almost never did as I was told, but it worked for me. Though Mother was angered by this, she would laugh and say I was just like my father. So, how come did the rebellious child and the golden got along so easily? I wasn't sure of that answer, but somehow Vincent and I did with very few quarrels. It worked for us._

_It took maybe an hour before I had even heard the sound of footsteps. My heartbeat quickened believing that my brother had survived and had come to meet me. I sat up from where I stood, finally admiring my surroundings. The green terrain filled with mystery and unknown. Birds that chirped in unison happily while flying above head. The unaffected trees and land by people building houses and living there. It truly was at great peace and I would've admired it longer, but my brother was coming._

_I straightened myself out. Flattened my dress and hair that had been messed with by the ground and tree. Whatever so, I almost stepped out of my place before hearing more than one footsteps. Three. Mother and Father. They had survived! That thought, however, was quickly replaced by depression when I had heard the voices of a cold, darkness filled man._

_"You better be right about the girl going this way," He threatened as I quickly braced myself by forcing myself against the tree. They hadn't made it. They had died. They were dead. My strong brother, my wise father, and my beautiful mother. All dead. It took a minute for me to process that. A part of me wanted to think that they were alive. But deep down, I knew that they were not. I almost choked on tears and an unearthly noise in my throat, but I held it back. I needed to survive._

_"I am. She went this way. I saw her part from her brother this way." I didn't dare peek over the tree to see them. I knew who they were. I wasn't going to risk being seen. How would I escape though? I'd have to run, but where? I wasn't exactly an expert on the woods and where they would go. And surely they had a weapon like a bow and quiver with them. They would shoot me in an instant. What did a twelve-year-old girl matter to them though? Why did they need to kill all of us?_

_"How do we know she didn't go off the path? For all we know, she's hiding in the woods somewhere," The third pointed out. I was perhaps the most idiotic person on the planet at the moment. How could I have been so stupid to stay on the path? They would have had a much harder time finding me if I had strayed into the woods far more. I was waiting for Vincent though._

_I cleared my thoughts of the men searching for me. Of my parents and my brother. If I needed to escape, I needed not to worry. Just think. Emptying of the thoughts was much harder than I thought, but I soon had blocked out the men's voices and I no longer thought of my family for a couple of minutes. My mind was completely focused on escaping._

_If the villages were behind me which were close to Nottingham castle, then the forest ahead of me would soon lead me out of Nottingham. Did I want to leave Nottingham? It was my home. All my life I had lived there and there surely were friends of mine that I could stay with. But, there was a great chance I would die by the time I had ran toward Nottingham. I would forever be hunted and I did not need that. No, my only chance was out of Nottingham. Everything I had ever known would be gone in the name of survival._

_Is that what I wanted? I didn't know. I was half tempted to try for Nottingham anyway, but I didn't. Mother and Father would want the best for me. For me to survive. Remorse filled me, but I took a deep breath and let it out. I couldn't think about that for now. For now, I needed to escape._

_"We'll walk along the path for a bit more before we go after her." They'd surely see me! It didn't matter. I had to be quick as I often was for my age. Could I outrun an arrow though? Depended on how quick they pulled it out. Surely I wouldn't, but I could outrun them...hopefully. I didn't have another choice. In a ready position, I took off in a full sprint towards my exit. Toward the unknown._

_"There she is! Get her!" The scarred man screamed after me and soon they too were in a full-fledged sprint behind me. I kept running though. Adrenaline ran through me preventing me from losing breath. My steps were evenly paced and quick not allowing for them to break much space between us, so I thought. After I had made it halfway through the woods, I could hear the steps and breathing of one of them getting closer. My heartbeat quickened. I wouldn't die. I couldn't!_

_I wouldn't risk turning to see them. That'd only slow me down. Instead I speeded up a bit making my steps uneven. Large step, small step, small step, large step. I would surely tumble in seconds. It was a miracle what had happened next._

_The only one who had been close on me. One of the followers-not the leader I presumed lost distance on me for I heard the loud 'Smack!' sound. This time, I did risk turning back for my curiosity did get the better of me. The man, the second of the followers who had been so sure I was on this path-how did he know anyways? Again a question. The man had been unaware of his surroundings for he had slammed into a tree a distance from me now. I wondered how he had done. Surely he saw it, right? How would he not? He had to be aware of his surroundings while following me otherwise he was a fool?_

_I turned back so that I was aware of my own surroundings and to not follow his example. Whatever had caused him to run into the tree, I sure was thankful of it. I was free. I could survive. But, I was leaving everything I had ever known. My home. Where would I go next?_

**So, what do you think? Please review and thank you for all the kind reviews so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you do continue reading. Please feel free to check out my other Allan/OC pairings. Reviews welcomed! Please!**


	7. Don't Even Have to Hide for Secrets

**Hey ya'll! Okay so this is chapter seven and thank you for all the kind support from everyone. I really appreciate it. I almost forgot to give out a shout out to AllanADaleLover for reviewing. Truly thank you. Anyways, here you all go and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Revenge proves its own executioner-John Ford, The Broken Heart<em>

* * *

><p>I managed to slide myself through the filled courtyard that had already been filled with nobles and commoners. The Sheriff stood on the steps reading aloud with Gisborne not far behind him. Another man stood across from Gisborne and behind the Sheriff, though, I didn't recognize him. Pushing through the crowd, I could finally hear what the Sheriff was actually saying.<p>

"Joderic was unique. He was kind, compassionate, murder of the bailiff was a tragedy that will always be remembered. The murder of Joderic is the murder of all of us. This was a murder of compassion." Who was this Joderic? I for one did not know of a Joderic and never thought I would. Still, I wasn't quite sure what the Sheriff was doing. What was he reading? An eulogy? It would make sense for he did state 'the murder of the bailiff.'

"Robin Hood has caused deep sorrow in all of us. His acts are no longer the harmless acts of a fool. No, Robin Hood's acts have caused a death. A death of someone we will all remember." Robin Hood killed? From what Allan had told me, his deeds were far too innocent for him to need to kill a bailiff of all people, however, who knew what truth the thief told. "In response to this change of direction from Robin Hood, who now seems to be targeting innocent civilians, I have recalled all men of eligible age to join us in this war on terror. Make no mistake, that is what this is, a war on terror. These people, Robin Hood has killed by striking the very heart of our system, of our compassion, of our love, of our hope, of our spirit, of our humanity, and of our innocence." Quite a few applaud in the crowd which confused me some. The commoners had lived under the Sheriff's cruelty for five years- five years and they should know that of all people, the Sheriff was the last one who would care what happened to some lower class bailiff. Their easily bought trust was beyond me.

The Sheriff held up his index finger signally for everyone to wait to clap. "All this is gone in one moment, with one arrow from the bow of-." He clenched his fist and threw it in the air for dramatic effect. "Robin Hood! And in that moment, Robin Hood has forced on us the responsibility. The responsibility to choose morals, to choose right, and to choose justice." Blah, blah, blah. Lies were beginning to bore me, but this did prove something that could be vital later on. The Sheriff made public appearances. This would be vital to know that the Sheriff wasn't going to lock himself in a room or protected by guards all day, because it acknowledged that it'd be simple to kill him out in the open. Especially being disguised as the Earl of Lancaster's daughter-no one would think it was you.

"The responsibility to choose between stability, order, authority, or the random chaotic cruelty of Robin Hood, and all outlaws like him. This gallanting crime, this murder, will be punished. We will hunt Hood down, with dogs, if necessary, and we will ensure that he does not succeed. We will not be cowed. This is what he wants." The Sheriff continued. How much longer was his speech anyway? I couldn't enter the castle without the speech being finished for it would draw too much attention. It didn't seem as if something a noble would do anyway. After a couple moments of constant babbling, the commoners give a few claps for the Sheriff before finally filing out. At least I could enter the castle now while plotting my revenge.

* * *

><p>The hallways of the castle were full of secrets. I had heard many by simply standing off away from others and had learned far too much from nobles and servants both. The servants walked along and told how they wondered what Gisborne seen in a love interest of his-one named Lady Marian. That name did ring a bell for I remember my brother had met her once. He said she seemed nice enough, especially for a noble.<p>

Guards walked along the halls talking about who they suspected were doing the killings. Surprise, surprise that they believed the Sheriff was behind it. Then of course was a conversation between nobles who told of their plans to stay safe and how the plan was created by 'De Fourtnoy'-whoever that was. Of course there were far less interesting conversations dealing nobles who told other nobles how they had claimed their wealth. Okay, perhaps quite interesting. It's not everyday you hear of the evil and immoral things that nobles do, though, it didn't make me think any better of them.

I noticed the Sheriff's door closed and I didn't believe any guards were inside. I stood mere inches from the door, conflicting over whether or not I should take the opportunity to kill him now. Patience. That word always kept me from doing the most foolish of actions. Should I eavesdrop then? I could pick up information on where he would go and places I could find him without being hunted down by guards. He could tell of his future plans which I could foil by taking my revenge. Who said that killing him was enough? And-.

"Guards! Guards!" The Sheriff words screamed from the door. I took a step backward in shock at the sudden sound that had boomed from inside. What could he possibly need now? He sounded like he was in distress. Good. I debated whether it'd be wrong for me to open the door or not. Suddenly, two sentries come running down the hall toward me. So much for being stationed where they would've been.

"Milady, what are you doing here?" The second guard questioned. I take a breath.

"I heard a scream and I was curious," I lied. He nodded while pushing the door open to reveal the Sheriff ducked underneath what appears to be hanging bird cages. He didn't seem like one to be compassionate about birds, but what surprised me more was to see the body of a boy setting on the ground a couple of feet away from him. An arrow was stuck perfectly in the boy's back ensuring death to soon come. The Sheriff pointed his finger at the guards beside me.

"Raise the alarm!" He shouted. Not saying anything to me, I tried my best to look out the window without being in full range to be shot. Who'd want to kill a serving boy? The boy wasn't who they were after, it was the Sheriff. How dare they vow revenge on the Sheriff while I was vowing revenge on the Sheriff! I quickly remind myself that wasn't what I should be worried about right now. I noticed that the boy's body moved up in door from breathing. He was still alive! Not for long I could guess.

I quickly made my way to the boy's side studying the arrow in his back. What would happen if I took it out? Would it kill him? I wasn't a doctor nor did I know anything about saving people. He'd have to be dead in minutes. "It's okay," I assured. It wasn't okay. Not only did this person try to take revenge on the same person I was, they shot the wrong person. A young boy! In seconds, a man comes into the room dressed finely. Not a servant and not a guard.

"In my own room? In my room?" The Sheriff questioned him. Suddenly the alarm bell started to toll as the man strolled in to the room studying the boy on the floor. "Where are the men?" The man strided over to where I sat next to the boy.

"Gisborne has taken them to hunt Hood with the dogs," he answered him, causing the Sheriff to snap at him.

"Gisborne is a fool!" I was beginning to wonder whether the Sheriff knew I was there or not. He was telling an awful lot in front of me. The man kneeled to the boy's side on the right of me. The arrow in the boy's back was a white fletched one. One that was too common to mean anything.

"Evidently, Hood has evaded him," the man returned, still studying the boy and the arrow in his back.

"This has nothing to do with Robin Hood!" The Sheriff shouted. The man rose from where he had once kneeled and strided to the middle of the room. "Now, you lock down this castle. You tell Gisborne to scrap the dog and find the killer!" The man nodded in understanding.

"Yes, my lord." He left the room closing the door behind him. I watched the boy take his last breath before becoming still. He was dead. Suddenly, the Sheriff stood from where he was and moved towards the door only to throw it open.

"Stop!" I heard him shout. The man must have stopped for the Sheriff continued on. "Now you tell Gisborne to double the dogs," the Sheriff demanded. Double, but he just told him to scrap them. Hood wasn't the killer obviously as been told, so why did he want the dogs. I couldn't quite make out the man's words, but the Sheriff's voice rang into the room. "Two words: mud sticks. Hood's already been blamed for one death, let's blame him for two. Let Gisborne have his hunt. Meanwhile, you find out who's really responsible for this." With more words from the man, the Sheriff entered back into the room and noticed my presence for the first time. "You did not hear a thing, you understand?" I glanced back down at the boy before standing. How could he be so selfish to not think of the boy's death? This was why he deserved what he would be getting.

"I understand."

**Don't worry Art Counterclockwise, Marian will be in the next chapter:) Thank you to all your support and review!**


	8. I've Wanted Revenge All My Life

**Hey ya'll! Chapter eight is written and done! Hope you guys like it and that you enjoyed the last chapter. Keep up all the great reviews for they are what keep me going! :) Oh and apologizes to Art Counterclockwise, it is next chapter that Marian appears not this one(I forgot about my system of every other chapter having the past, so I do apologize). Still, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Regarding vengeance and arch-enemies, one must not only be timely but prideful, and pride exacts propriety-Adam Levin<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Seven Years Ago: I've Wanted Revenge All My Life<em>

_"Violet, darling. Please hurry up," my father's voice pleaded while I sat in my room not moving. He had wanted me to get up early as I did, but I had waited in my room only thinking. It was only until that I had heard his plea did I break from my daze. I stood from my bed which I had made with the quilted blanket that my mother had quilted together. I opened the door quickly coming face to face with my father. Well, not quite for my father was far taller than a girl of ten, but the point still was valid that he was standing at my door. "Young ladies wake up early," he reminded, trying to give a stern look. I smiled innocently while shrugging seeing his sternness falter. "Run along, now and find your brother," he commanded, pulling me by the shoulder past him as I walked away from him._

_My brother wasn't that easy to find. I had looked around the house, calling his name to which I heard no reply. I then left the house looking around the village. He still wasn't there which confused me far too much. Where had he gone? Surely he didn't sneak off on his chores? He would follow them more than me, after all, and I think he feared what my father would do if he didn't finish them. It wasn't as if my father was a violent man for he was very joyful and peaceful, but he could be scary when he was upset, and my brother would rather not see him angry._

_I spent most of my morning searching for my brother. I had asked almost everyone from each house who had told me they hadn't seen him. I almost went to search for him in the other villages when I heard the laughter of boys behind the mill owned by an older gentlemen named Owen. Him and his wife, Kate, had had a son of five years named Matthew. An adorable. Curiosity getting the better of me, I moved to the side of the mill where I saw a group of boys of the village gathered around one who was defenseless against them, Vincent._

_They had beaten him. He held his arms over his head and it was odd to see my brother so vulnerable. He had always been so strong and skilled, but against seven boys his age, he was useless. Immediately I moved toward the closest boy latching onto his arm._

_"Stop it!" I cried only to have him push me away. It didn't stop me as I came back pushing at him in an useless attempt. I hated how weak I was compared to this boy. I didn't like my brother to be vulnerable, and I didn't like myself to be either. I needed to have some affect on them, but it didn't. When they did leave, it was on their own account. Still, I couldn't help but wonder why they would feel any need to hurt my brother. He was good and kind to all. Why would you try to hurt someone so...good?_

_On their departure, I immediately came to his side where he was now sitting against the mill side wall. He tried to smile at me, but it immediately turned into a grunt of pain instead. "Are you okay?" I questioned concerned. He slowly nodded trying to give me some reassurance, but we both knew he wasn't okay. I inspected every bruise and scratch that they had left on him. His bottom him was bleeding probably from one of them punching him and his eye was swelled up. He had crossed both hands protectively over his stomach and kept a gentle hand on his right forearm. They definitely were cruel. "They are going to pay for this," I breathed, lightly touching his bruised cheek. He winced while grabbing my wrist with his left hand._

_"Let," he started, cringing once again as he pushed his right hand into his stomach as if it would ease the pain. Let had always been his nickname for me. I often wondered why Let since my name wasn't that long in the first place, but it wasn't that big of a deal to me. "Life isn't all about everyone paying for what they did." As always, my brother was the wise one. The one who was ruled by sayings and did good. Not me though. I didn't argue with him this time, only checked the wounds once again._

_"Why'd they do this to you?" I questioned. He didn't reply. He shook his head, grunting in pain. To see him in so much pain, I instantly soften._

_"C'mon, let's get you to mother and father," I insisted, helping him up. Once he was on his feet again, he unclenched his hand from around my wrist and immediately crossed his arms over his stomach. They must've hit him hard in his stomach. We began walking back home, once in a while did I help him get back for he would pause when he felt pain walking. It wasn't until we were halfway back, did a man on a horse stop in front of us. We both gazed up at him immediately noticing that he was a noble. His attire was fine and he couldn't be that old. Perhaps in his early twenties. His hair was shaggy, mixed with light brown and blonde hair. His eyes were a grey-blue tint, showing every bit of concern as did his face._

_His left foot grinded into the foot reins as he swung his foot over to be next to his left. He hopped down from him and turned to us. "Are you alright?" He inquired worriedly, setting his hands on his bent knees so that he was eye level with my brother. My brother nodded which I couldn't help, but roll my eyes to. He obviously wasn't okay._

_"He is hurt," I informed as the young man nodded. He stood to his full height as he looked around him._

_"Where do you two live?" He asked, looking to me for the answer._

_"The edge of Nettlestone where it meets Locksley, sir," I informed him. He nodded in understanding as he gently put a hand on my brother's shoulder._

_"Come along. I'll take you where you need to go." So, he helped my brother onto the horse and took us to where we lived. He pointed to our house which was the largest out of our village. "Is that yours?" He questioned. Upon seeing my house, I nodded while he helped Vincent from the horse and led us to our door. He knocked causing my mother to answer._

_"Robin of Locksley?" She started, surprised at seeing such a noble at her door. Her eyes immediately fell to Vincent who was leaning against this 'Robin of Locksley' for support. "Come in!" She rushed us all inside as she helped bandage up Vincent. While doing so, she tried her best to get answers from him. "What happened?" She demanded, stopping to look him in the eye. He shrugged, but she didn't stop looking at him._

_"Nothing," he insisted. She wasn't pleased with his answer, but she let it go. She turned to Robin who stood silently near the edge of the room, studying Vincent and her. I was seated across the room from them, giving me the perfect view of this exchange._

_"I cannot begin to thank you enough," My mother started, causing Robin of Locksley to grin. He waved his hand in the air, interrupting her from going on further._

_"No need," he informed. "Helping others is the deed of all of us."_

**Here you go! Chapter eight! I hope you enjoyed and as I said, please, please, please review! The positive feedback is the most I have gotten for any of my books, so I want to thank you so much for your support. Chapter nine is coming soon!**


	9. Attempt Failed

**Hello again! Long wait, but I figured I might as well give you guys another chapter. Anyways, Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Do not take revenge, my dear friends, but leave room for God's wrath, for it is written: "It is mine to avenge; I will repay," says the Lord.- Romans 12:19<em>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, miss." It took me a moment to process that the young voice behind me was directing their conversation toward me. I turned to face him, smiling genuinely. It was a young boy perhaps a few years younger than myself by the looks of him. He carried a basket of bread as I stopped walking and he approached me. He held the basket of bread up in offering. "Would you like some." I smiled and shook my head before an arrow blazed past my ear and hit him in the heart. My eyes grew wide as he fell forward to the ground, dropping the basket as he did fall.<p>

I fell to his side, eyeing him as he looked into my eyes. Blinking once, it was his last movement he made before becoming still. II turn my head to look behind me, seeing a hooded figure to run off. Suddenly, running the course of the events through my mind, what the Sheriff had asked for. More killings. How close was the arrow to my head? Was that white-feathered arrow meant for myself?

* * *

><p>I stormed down the hallway, my anger fuming as I did. I arrived at the door to the Great Hall. Before I could even grab the handle to enter and yell at the ones who almost ruined me, the door swung open as a young girl about my age stood their, stopping as she noticed me. She was beautiful with long, curly brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders, ivory light skin, and hazel green eyes that seemed to mask something. Perhaps anger? "Oh." Was all she managed, looking back into the room. "Are you the Lady Violet that everyone is talking about?" Somehow, I managed a smile.<p>

"Talking about me? See, that worries me," I joked, causing her to chuckle also.

"It's dangerous to enter without an invitation," she warned, allowing myself to smile slightly.

"I think I'll manage," I proposed and she nodded, though, hesitantly.

"I've already angered them." I glance into her eyes with a glint of humor in my own.

"Good," I stated, though, feeling a little curious about who she was. "And if I may ask, who are you?" My curiosity was growing, but I had an idea. She just had an audience with the Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne. More than likely, the Sheriff wasn't going to be one who invited a woman to know such details, so Guy would probably be the more compassionate of the two, though, he seemed quite intimidating. This was probably Lady Marian, the one my brother had told me about before.

"Marian," she greeted, her wide eyes wondering me. "Pardon me, but you do seem quite familiar." I had never met her before, that was the honest truth. But, had she thought of my brother when she looked at me? That'd be odd, after all, he was a fifteen year old boy when he had met her. Still, what other explanation could there be.

"I don't believe so." Then I saw it, recognition as she glanced down at my pendent. How had she seen my pendant before?

"Pretty," she commented before walking off away from the Great Hall. Glancing backward as watched her departure, I turned back to the Great Hall and started walking down the steps to it.

I could hear the conversation of the men and if I had been in my right mind, I would've stopped to listen, but I wasn't in my right mind. I was mad. That wasn't the right word to describe it, but how else could I? I was steaming. I made it down the stairs and as they didn't notice my presence quite yet, I took the liberty to speak. "Was that arrow meant for me?" I spoke calmly as I walked clearly into the room, joining the rest of them. They all turned to face me.

"I do not know what you are referring to," the Sheriff commented, his tone sounding bored as I eyed him angrily. How he could be so calm about this, I don't know, but I was seriously mad and not in the mood for his games. My idea was to not be caught, be unhunted as I took my revenge. He couldn't have known, so why did that happen?

"Do not act as if I'm a fool, I was there when you came up with the plan." He looked at me, knowingly, a faint look of fear glinting in his eyes before disappearing almost as soon as it appeared. His expression changed to be emotionless once again.

"Lady Violet, I can assure you that no one is trying to off you, that is for certain," de Fourtnoy assured. I didn't bother to move my gaze toward him, only kept it on the Sheriff. As much as I wanted to kill him right now, I knew I couldn't do that though. Only in good time. I couldn't give myself up like that. I drew back, taking a few steps backward.

"Good," I agreed, lingering only a moment more before departing from the trio. All in good time, all in good time.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I made a plan. I was going to kill the Sheriff. Just so that I wouldn't be hunted down for it. I'd be in the village in which the Sheriff would arrive to, giving his condolences to the families that lost someone. Most would say sweet if that hadn't known the Sheriff. Once you had met the Sheriff, even briefly, you'd see that anything nice he would do would have to be fake.<p>

If I disguised myself while going to the woods, it would mean that the Sheriff would be out in the open for me to shoot him. Perfect to get that part of the plan over with. It wasn't as if I needed a grand disguise. A cloak would do for I didn't plan on staying long. Besides, how would they catch myself in the woods?

* * *

><p>Soon, the plan was in place. I watched from where I was, in between many trees of the forest. The Sheriff was out in the open, easy for me shoot. I picked up the bow I had brought with me. A long bow made skillfully by the hands of a famous bow maker in Nottingham. That was at least his words not mine. I pulled out one of the dozen arrows I had brought with me as I took aim at the Sheriff. He was with someone. Though I was excellent at archery, I wouldn't dare shoot without being absolutely sure I wouldn't hurt the other person. The person who taught me how to use a bow explained that.<p>

Biting my lip to keep the bow balanced in my hands, I jump back when an arrow flew by me and straight until it hit one of the guards in front of the Sheriff. Would this person learn to shoot the right person for once? I dropped my bow and quiver as I ducked my head. I glanced backward to see the shooter-a guard, let his bow fall to his side as he ran a little forward in front of me, not even noticing myself. I raised my head, unsure of what I should do. He stopped when he was ten feet in front of me, near the top of a rise as he got ready to line up another shot. No! It was my revenge not his! I know it sounded selfish, but if I wasn't the one to do it, it just didn't feel right. It had to be me.

"Joe!" I heard being called. I turned my head to see that in front of the guard, stood Robin Hood. Beside him, stood a young woman who was very familiar. Curly brown hair, ivory skin, and wide, green eyes. Lady Marian. So, she teamed up with Robin Hood? Interesting. Robin pulled out an arrow from his quiver and then nocked it into his bow. He only did this as he kept his eyes on the murderer or as Robin called him 'Joe'. "Put it down." His voice was even yet demanding. Seeing the look in Robin's eyes, I knew he would kill Joe if he absolutely had to. "Put the bow down, Joe."

Fine, I'd take this as my chance to off the Sheriff myself. I drew my bow once again as I tried to take aim on the Sheriff. Where was he? All these guards were blocking him. They couldn't have made this easy for me, could they? I chewed my bottom lip as I moved a little to the right, clearing Joe, Robin, and Marian from getting in my way.

"You let me do this, Robin," Joe pleaded, turning to Robin as he did.

"Why did you kill them, Joe?" Robin questioned, shaking his head to Joe.

"My Ruth. She worked all her life in the castle." A new man arrived, holding his bow up toward Joe too. He was with Robin the day they robbed me. "When she lay dying, where was the Sheriff? Did he come and visit? Did he send food? No. He sent Joderic because we hadn't paid our taxes. He put us out and she died like a dog on the street. And now, so will he." Joe drew his bow and I nervously tightened my fingers on the string. I had to do this before him. It was the only thing that would go through my mind. It wasn't my revenge if Joe killed the Sheriff.

"You kill that Sheriff, Prince John will send another one. And the people of that village will be tortured because the Sheriff died there!" That was a lie, right? How many horrible Sheriffs could they have up their sleeve, really? That didn't stop me nor did it stop my competitor.

"It's just me then. What, am I the only man in Nottingham who can say what he likes? Do what he likes?" Joe argued, not tearing his eyes away from the long line of guards trying to help the Sheriff escape. I glanced over at Joe, wondering if Robin truly was going to have to kill him. I didn't want the man to resign to that fate, after all, it was all for his wife. Still, he killed a young boy!

"Matthew! The miller's boy!" Robin cried, flustered.

"That was an accident. The Sheriff moved." The pain was so evident in Joe's voice. It was as if it was eating him alive, this pain that the Sheriff caused him. His grief.

"And the Sheriff moved the next day, when you killed three more, stable boys and washerwomen?" Robin was now angry as he spoke. If he only knew that Joe wasn't the one who did that. I watched as Joe's expression changed while watching the village.

"The Sheriff's leaving," he told Robin. What!? I glanced over that way to watch as the Sheriff ran trying to flee to a beautiful, white horse. I clasped the bow in my hands, pulling tighter as my aim followed his fleeing body. "Look, let me do this terrible thing, Robin!" Another guard in the way. Would it ever end?

"No." Robin's voice was firm as he did so. This conversation was getting on my nerves. Especially since it also applied to me and I didn't like it. "Put it down. Joe, put it down. I will shoot you." Both Robin and Marian drew their bows to aim at Joe. Come on, now is my chance. Now or never. I heard the sound of an arrow releasing and see as an arrow whistles through the air as it hits the Sheriff, knocking him over dead. No! I threw my bow to the ground in anger. That was my chance and I blew it. I heard more than one arrow released and before I could even process what that meant, I saw Joe rolling down the hill into the village. Robin, Marian, and the other outlaw run off, so that they couldn't be seen but I stay, soaking in the glumness of the moment. It was my revenge! That was suppose to make me feel complete and Joe took it away from me.

Suddenly, I watch as a figure walks until they were right above Joe. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was….the Sheriff! "No, you shot the deputy. My lookalike." I quickly grabbed my bow into my hands finding it in two pieces. That lying, cheating bow maker. He told me it would be durable. Gisborne came to the Sheriff's side as he plunged his sword into Joe's stomach. I grimace, but throw the broken pieces of my bow back onto the ground. That was it. I'd have to wait once more to take my revenge on the Sheriff.

After just about everyone started to leave, I walked slowly around the woods close to the village, pouting about my loss at revenge. I was suppose to kill him and I almost let Joe do it for me and broke my bow when it came down to the time when I needed it. Unbelievable. I was going to have to fix those mistakes next time.

"I'm not bein' funny, but what's with you and Nettlestone?" And here Allan was once again. I wasn't in the mood to talk right at the moment, but I managed to weakly smile as I turned to face him.

"Interesting things seem to take place here a lot," I noted. He nodded while grinning at me.

"Or, ya' came here to see me." I rolled my eyes, but chuckled slightly.

"If I wanted to see you, I would go to the forest," I pointed out, reminding him that he was an outlaw. He gestured to everything around us with a smile. I forgot that we were still in the woods. I managed to laugh a little even though I didn't feel like doing so. "Got me there."

"I don't blame you, it's hard to resist me, idn't it," he gloated, walking toward me. It was funny, we talked once and he assumed we were friends. I didn't mind though. Nice to have an ally, one that could very well be useful later on. He also made for good conversation even if his ego was too big for him.

"You are narcissistic," I pointed out, causing him to laugh.

"Can ya' blame me?" He asked, leaning downward so that he was actually eye level with me.

"Yes," I replied while looking down at the village before us, still a little mad about the course of events that had taken place over the last few days and a little tired too. All I wanted to do at the moment was curl in a ball and fall asleep. Unfortunately, there was no peace for the wicked and though at that time I didn't think I was wicked, there would come a time when I realized how evil I truly was. I sighed while gazing back into Allan deep blue eyes. "I should probably head back now." I informed him, nodding in goodbye as I started to walk off. I didn't hear him walk off yet, so it didn't surprise me when I heard his voice once again.

"Violet?" I turned, facing him with a questioning look on my face. I raised an eyebrow hinting for him to continue. "Are ya' stayin' in Nottingham?" I chuckled to myself thinking of how wrong the day's events had went. I almost lost my chance to take revenge on the Sheriff and then messed up on getting it over with. It was just pathetic.

"Apparently."

**Alright, here you guys go. Chapter 9. I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry about the lack of Violet and Allan scenes thus far, but I've been kind of focused on building the story up. I hope the last part gave you pleasure anyway and thanks for reading! Please, please review!**


	10. Life After Nottingham

**Hello again, here is chapter 10. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p><em>Repay no one evil for evil, but give thought to do what is honorable in the sight of all.-Romans 12:17<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Five Years Ago: Life After Nottingham<em>

_Once I had escaped Nottingham, I wandered the paths for hours, growing tired from the endless walks and all the tears forming because the course of the events that happened that day. My family was dead. It was so hard to accept, but I finally did. I stopped making excuses. The only feeling I really had besides being exhausted was that I felt so glum._

_Finally, I grew far too tired to walk anymore as I came to a town that I hadn't heard of before. At the time, I frankly did not care what it was named, I just wanted a bed to sleep in. It took a long time of wandering around the dull, grey buildings before my eyes finally caught the two story inn. My heart fluttered, happy that I would be able to sleep somewhere._

_Quickly, I entered the inn catching the eye of the front man or in this case, woman who put on a strained smile toward me. "How may I help you?" I wet my lip with my tongue as I glanced nervously around. The town seemed strange and fake, it gave one the right to be overly cautious._

_"Do ya' have a room available?" I asked, my accent contrasting her's. Mine flowed quickly forming sentences while her's was slow and rough-sounding. She nodded, eyeing my clothing with dismay._

_"Yes, second room on your left. Three shillings." Oh, and that was what I was forgetting. I had no money, no money at all. I faked a sad smile at her while glancing down. Even then, I was just as manipulative as I was now._

_"Oh, I don't have any money. I've just ran off from my home town where guards killed my family and chased me away from there. I don't have any money, I'm sorry." I hoped my story would work on her, but judging from her emotionless face, I could tell that she wasn't one to be classified as 'sympathetic' if you know what I mean._

_"I'm sorry, but no money, no room." With that answer, I slowly nodded, retreating from the inn to the cold, outside. It was close to dark soon and it looked as if I were to be resting outside for the night._

_I took shelter near a brick wall of a large chapel. It looked almost deserted, but I knew better than to prance into a chapel like nothing was wrong with the world. The rules would have something against a small child entering without permission, so I found it better to stay out of the chapel. What happened next was different though. Two men, cloaked in brown cloth silently left the chapel. They turned left from the door, passing the wall in which I leaned against. I assumed they were monks from the way they had walked and how silent they were. But the silence only lasted until one of the men pointed at me and said, "look!"_

_Confused, I hugged my knees, desperately trying to make myself smaller than I actually was. The other man turned to face me, seeing me even when I was shrinked into a ball. He glanced at his companion before nearing me. I was cautious of him as he drew near me. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here," he insisted kindly, stopping his feet from moving anymore and waited for me to approach him. I hesitated, contemplating within myself whether I should before finally doing so. I walked toward him until I was about two feet in front of him before stopping. He smiled at me warmly as he pulled his hood down. From what I could see from him, he was far from any monk I had seen._

_He was somewhere in his twenties and was actually quite good-looking. He had mousy blonde hair, around five foot eight to five foot nine, green eyes, and a smooth complexion. If he was a monk, it would have surprised a lot of people. I stared into his eyes as he tried to send me a reassuring smile and remembering my manners, sent him a weak smile back. He chuckled while leaning down so that he was to my height. "What's your name?"_

_"Violet," I informed him unquestioningly. I only had to look into his eyes to know that he was genuine and trustworthy. He nodded._

_"Ah, Violet. Do you know where your parents are?" I bit my lip and glanced down at the ground. It had been nearly six hours since the tiring event and I thought I was done crying, but apparently I wasn't for the small tear that escaped my right eye. "Oh, I apologize for my abruptness. Do you have anywhere to stay?" I glanced up at him and shook my head. If I was going to cry, I might as well use it to my advantage. Perhaps I would be sleeping inside after all._

_He nodded in thought, looking back at the older man behind him. "Charlie, the chapel wouldn't-," the man started, but the one that had confronted me stopped him._

_"I'm not bringing her to the chapel. I told you, I'm done with that." He turned back to look at me. He smiled again down at me as he set his hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to come back home with me?" He questioned, causing me to nod vigorously to his amusement. "Alright then." He took my hand as he stood to his full height, not bothering to look at his friend who stared blankly at Charlie._

_He headed north into a village called Bradford that was to my surprise. It wasn't quite what you called rich, but it was definitely middle class especially compared to my old house that was the biggest of our village. He nodded toward a house that was the third one to my left. It was a two story home, strong, sturdy and made in good time. He led me there and it was then that I began to ask him questions._

_"May I ask ya' somethin'?" I asked, unsure of how he wanted to be addressed. He chuckled once more as he nodded. I tilted my head, hesitating only slightly. "When we were back ther', you said that ya' were done with the chapel. What did you mean by that?" I questioned. We arrived at his doorstep as he pushed the door open and granted me entrance. The inside seemed almost untouched. Everything was in order, nothing scattered at all. The floors had been recently swept and all the chairs were pushed into the table. Did he even come home most of the time? I looked back at him, though, to answer my question._

_"I meant that I don't want any part of it. Over the years, I followed them without questioning their authority. They have always had the bibles in latin, so that no one besides them can translate them. Recently, I have discovered a translated bible and found that many of their teachings go against what the bible says." He ended with that as he walked further into the house. I slowly followed, trying to make sense of what he had said._

_"Who?" I questioned, wondering who on earth he was referring to. He glanced over at me._

_"The priests. Once everyone will read the bible, they'll know the truth. How about we don't talk about that though, okay?" I paused before nodding._

_"Okay."_

**Hey, so this was a really short chapter, but Charlie is really important to know for future flashbacks, so I thought I'd just introduce him to you guys for now. Anyways, I hope to update soon. Please, review. It'd really be nice to get some fresh feedback for this book.**


	11. Who Knows?

_If you're betrayed, release disappointment at once. By that way, the bitterness has no time to take root- Toba Beta, 'My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut'_

* * *

><p>My eyes trailed after Lady Marian, an older man, and a guard who were all walking toward the door of the Great Hall. The guard in black armor opened the door, holding it open for the other two enter. As they did so, the guard sent a glance my way, locking eyes with me for a moment before following them. He closed the door and I could hear the door lock from here. What was that look in his eye? Worry? It must have been since he seemed not too eager to let anyone else into the room.<p>

I could hear the loud, boisterous steps of who I presumed was the Sheriff. I sighed heavily while backing up against the corner wall, darkness shielding me. I feared that from our last encounter, the Sheriff grew a little suspicious of me. My boldness. I don't think he doubted that I was a noble, I just don't think he thought I was here for innocent intentions. It'd be better for him not to see me spying.

Unlike the guard's nervous and worried-like nature about what ever was going to occur, the Sheriff's was far from. He seemed so cheery, without a care in the world. It made no sense how he was care-free. With all the pain and suffering he had caused, I'm surprised he was so pleased with himself. It made my blood boil thinking about how much of a monster he truly was. He hated my father. I knew that even if I didn't know that then. It was his orders to kill my father.

The Sheriff made to open the door, but couldn't move the door handle. He scowled. "Henry, you fool!" he cried to no one in particular. He leant down, searching himself for what I would guess was for a key. Once he found it, he stuck it into the keyhole, not bothering to glance behind him. Like I said, no worry. He then closed the door behind him and I knew for sure after a few moments, that he had not locked it. What was going on?

My curiosity was far too much for one to handle. Gisborne acted strangely, nervous like. A behavior I would have never expected from such an intimidating man. I stood for a second, not bothering to move before finally I gave in to myself. I took measured steps toward the door after making sure no one was around. Seeing none, I pressed my ear against the door. What was I doing!? I was being far too bold. I needed to stay in the shadows for a bit. Anyone could see me doing this.

Still, my curiosity was much stronger than any reason I had. I pressed my ear more against the door. Nothing. All I could hear was muffled voices sounding from the door before me. It was idiotic my next action for I glanced down both sides of the hallway before pulling the door open slowly. I ducked inside, leaving the door a crack behind me. I was growing far too confident in my lying skills and my sneakiness. I wasn't following my own plans! Still, I was in and I listened more intently.

"Then we can lift the quarantine. Feed the survivors," a warmer and older voice proposed. My guess was that it was the older man with Marian and the guard. My ears perked up, leaning up against the wall. I would need to walk down the stairs in order for them to see me, so unless someone came to the stairs, I was fine. I had a feeling I knew who the survivors were supposed to be. People of a village who were very unwell. I'd guess that the sickness was over from what the older man had said.

"No, the people of Clun, they are grubby people, the great unwashed. Low on taxes, high on moaning. The quarantine remains." It was the Sheriff's voice, no doubt. The voice who sounded relaxed and comfortable about the situation.

It was Marian's voice that now spoke up. She truly was one to argue when she had an opinion to be heard. "They must be fed. They will die." I chuckled as I remembered seeing her with Robin Hood. I wonder if she worked with him more than once. A mole in the castle. It would make sense, especially seeing how passionate she was about the regular citizens of Nottingham.

"Marian..." the older voice warned. From the warning, my guess is that it was her father or some kind of guardian. One who would be looking out for her.

"Ah, sweet. My dear, you have to understand, these are incapable people. They do not look after themselves. We must not, we cannot...nanny them." His philosophy wasn't going to be bought by anyone, that was for sure. I doubted that anyone besides Marian would have the guts to say otherwise. I'd give her that even if it was a foolish action, after all, I'd most likely copy that action for different reasons as time goes on.

"But how can they look after themselves if we will not allow them to leave their village?" Marian's voice rang with surety. She knew she was right, but that didn't change the danger in the matter of bringing it up to the Sheriff.

"I agree this is a conundrum." The Sheriff was sure to be continuing on, but I didn't have the chance to listen for I heard, loud, in-rhythm steps coming outside the hall. Someone was coming! What would happen to me if they saw me in here! Without thinking twice, I pushed the door opened swiftly and softly closed it behind me. It was all I could do before a guard came down the hall. He saw me standing next to the door, my hand placed on the door handle.

"My lady," he started, advancing toward me. My breath hitched inside my throat, fear flowing throughout my veins. Had he seen me leave the Great Hall? That would surely arouse suspicion and even get me thrown in prison if it were thought I was eavesdropping or a spy. The fear soonly dissolved as I only saw the confused expression. My secret was safe until another day, it seemed. I gave a false, nervous smile as I rapped my knuckles together as I glanced at the door.

"I wanted to speak with the Sheriff," I lied, my eyes meeting his dark ones once more. He nodded and smiled at me, a look of amusement.

"You mustn't interrupt the Sheriff, I fear your fate wouldn't be a pretty one," he said as if I were a small child who knew no better. I nodded as I stepped away from the door, allowing him entrance. He grinned at me. "Our secret," he assured, opening the door. I smiled and nodded, relieved at his proposal, but I wasn't quite done with my curiosity. I grabbed his arm, preventing him from walking in further. He turned to look at me confused and I quickly pulled away, knowing it wasn't something a noble would do. I brushed it off quickly though.

"If I may ask, why are you entering the room? Does it have to do with the Sheriff?" His mouth twitched slightly as he glanced at the room before leaning closer to me, so that our voices were much more hushed.

"I'm afraid, I'm not at liberty to say. It is a private matter, concerning the Sheriff." I nodded, acting a bit upset which caused him to look at me sympathetically. He glanced behind him before rummaging through his pocket as he pulled out a folded paper, coating in black ink. He pushed it toward me, blocking anyone from seeing. "You mustn't tell no one." I nodded while I strained my eyes to see the written words.

_Gisborne has successfully caught one of Robin Hood's men. Gisborne is with the outlaw right now, interrogating him. It is expected that the Sheriff be informed of the matter._

I glanced up, meeting the guard's dark, brown eyes. I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you. You didn't have to show me that, I apologize for making you take such a risk." Okay, flattery still did not suit me, but it was useful when needed. He nodded while folding the paper up once more. He put a finger to his lips as he stuck the paper back in his pocket, pushing the door open to the Great Hall where he would inform the Sheriff of the matter. I walked off, my mind running through the matter. Who was the man caught?

* * *

><p>It confused me greatly why the guard had been so secretive about Robin's man being caught. It seemed to be the talk of the castle for many had recognized seeing him in the villages or in fight's by Robin Hood's side. I waited patiently for the Sheriff to come to the dungeon after the guard informed him. I didn't think it would be strange since everyone spoke of it and I wanted to know who in the gang it was. It wasn't Allan, was it? I didn't know for sure, after all, there was six in the gang. I think they would've known if it was Robin, therefore, I could rule him out.<p>

Sure enough, the Sheriff had arrived outside the dungeon, approaching the door right beside me. I perked up as I pushed away from the wall. He paused while looking over to me. "Lady Violet," he greeted tediously. I smiled anyway.

"Sheriff," I replied, relaying his same tone. "Many speak of the outlaw you have caught. I have to admit, I was quite curious about him myself," I admitted, smiling innocently as I did so. He smirked lightly.

"You want to see him?" I nodded. "A woman, such as yourself, wants to see a beaten, rugged, no good for nothing outlaw?" More hesitantly, I nodded. There was a long pause as the Sheriff contemplated over this for a long while. I know a large part of him thought that a woman would have no place watching as a man was tortured, but to my surprise and anyone else's for the matter, nodded. He opened the door as he walked in and I quickly followed.

It was no surprise that the young outlaw was being tortured. He was sitting, leaning against the cell as Gisborne hovered over him. He was definitely roughed up, his cheeks swollen, blood drying on various parts of his body, and his eyes halfway closed, drained from sleep. I immediately recognized him as the blonde-haired outlaw, one that seemed quite rougher than the rest of the group, though, he seemed quite helpless at the moment. As soon as we entered the room, it was then that Gisborne swung his fist toward the outlaw's jaw. Upon contact, the outlaw's head snapped sideways. The sound of the loud blow made me shudder as I glanced at the Sheriff. Even if I'd seen death and torture many times before, it always seemed to make me cringe.

"It would be wise, would it not, to break his jaw after he talked, rather than before?" The Sheriff concluded, while taking a step toward the two. "Who is he?" Gisborne stood up finally, facing us while holding up some sort of necklace tag.

"One of his associates," he explained. Well, obviously. He held the tag out to the Sheriff who grabbed it and inspected it. From what I could see, it did seem quite plain, but not unusual. Of course, it was probably the gang's tags that signified that they were part of the gang. It was a small, wooden oval shape. Carved into it was a large circle and what I assumed, looked like a curved like cross inside of it. I glanced away from the tag to meet the outlaw's eyes. The look in his eyes only held...pain. "Raided my stables. Unfortunately for them, I had my horses shod with an identifying mark, which enabled me to track them down." My gaze snapped from the outlaw's to Guy's who looked was looking at me quizzically. Probably not expecting me to come in with the Sheriff. The Sheriff didn't seem to notice as he bent down to the outlaw's level.

"Talk," he demanded in a voice I could barely make out. The outlaw glanced up to meet the Sheriff's.

"My name is Royston White. I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard. I'll say no more." He braced himself for more pain as I readied myself to look away, but that didn't occur.

"Oh, you've said enough. You must have had a very difficult day," the Sheriff whispered. I glanced over at the pair, shocked. The outlaw shared the same feeling from what his face showed.

"What?" He asked, baffled. The Sheriff stood and turned to face Gisborne and I.

"Let our friend rest," the Sheriff insisted as he turned to leave.

"What's happening here!?" Shouted the outlaw. The Sheriff turned to face the outlaw as he pressed a finger to his own lips.

"Shh. Shh-shh-shh-shh." Gisborne closed the cell door as the Sheriff motioned for him to follow him. I waited from where I stood near the door.

"He'll not talk, I assure you, unless he is beaten," Gisborne tried to reason. My eyes followed the exchange as the Sheriff twirled the dog tag around his fingers.

"First, find out if he has any relatives in Nottingham." With that, the Sheriff opened the dungeon door and walked out, leaving me baffled. I met eye contact with the outlaw once more before I filed out the door, brushing past a young woman who entered carrying a tray.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, the sun was high in the sky and the whole castle seemed to be on lockdown. Guards were everywhere from the castle roof top, to surrounding each and every wall surrounding the castle. I stood near the steps of the castle, studying every blocked passage there was. It wasn't as if I needed to go anywhere, but knowing that I couldn't, made me want to go somewhere other than the castle. I heard loud, trampling steps from the stairs above me and I turned to see the outlaw slightly jogging down the steps. The question on why he was out and about and why no guards were after him played through my mind. He didn't notice me as he passed me and I took a step behind him.<p>

"Why are you no longer in the dungeons? Did they let you go?" I asked in disbelief. He turned my way, studying me for a moment before nodding. "Why?" I questioned as he glanced toward the stables.

"They brokered a deal," he answered, turning to face the stables and walking that way. Not satisfied, I followed after him, knowing I must have been found annoying by doing so, but I didn't care.

"And you accepted?" The silence gave me his answer. "And what was this deal? To kill Robin Hood?" He turned to face me, the annoyed look on his face.

"Who are you, anyway? You were there when I was in the dungeons," he said, crossing his arms confidently. It didn't matter, his avoidance to my questions answered my question. He was going to kill Robin Hood, who knew-maybe even the rest of the gang.

"Lady of Lancaster, Lady Violet. The reason why I went to the dungeons is that I asked the Sheriff, because I was curious about you," I explained. He searched me as if trying to find any lie. I don't think he caught me at all, because he turned back to the stables and found the nearest horse. He began to mount it as he did. "So, you betrayed your leader?" I knew I was pushing it, but I didn't see why he would. It didn't seem like the gang would be one you would just 'betray', even if you were tortured. Annoyed, he sighed loudly as he turned to face me.

"You, miss, have no right to judge me. I'm an outlaw, dead man. And you, you take from those who are worse off than yourself, I'm just doing what I have to to survive," he rambled. Once his speech was over, he finished mounting his horse. I didn't interrupt him, just let him continue. Even though his words weren't true, I just let it go. Why did I care so much about the Robin Hood gang? It wasn't what I was here for.

"What's your name?" I finally asked, though, I remembered what he had said in the dungeon. Royston White. Still, I saw a look in his eyes that looked almost...sad. Sad at snapping at me. He swallowed while he kept his eyes on the horse.

"Royston. I go by Roy," he introduced as I nodded. He swung one of his legs over the horse's abdomen as he rested calmly on it. Grabbing the reins, he nodding a goodbye to me as he and the horse left, being granted exit at the front gate.

After a moment of watching him leave, I headed back to the castle where I headed back to my room. I opened the door and before I even stepped in, noticed a small piece of paper on the ground before my feet. I bent over to pick it up, closed the door behind me and unfolded it. My nerves went frantic when I read the short, line of words.

_**I know who you are.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, cliffhanger, huh? Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be coming soon and please review! I haven't had many fresh reviews lately and I hope you guys still enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my book!<strong>


	12. Another One Down

**Hey Guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating this for a while but I kind of took a break. So sorry for the long break, but I'll try to update it more consistently now that summer is almost here. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and chapter 13 shall be posted soon as well.**

* * *

><p><em>My Silence is not my weakness but the beginning of my revenge- Hatem Sharaf Eldeen<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Four Years Ago: Another One Down<em>

_Despite the tragic death of my family, life with Charlie was actually quite satisfying. Though Charlie was actually quite young( twenty-two to be exact), he still turned out to be a great guardian for me and always was fair. He had good judgement, had moral standards, spoke his mind, and was kind to everyone. He treated me like a child and was always sympathetic when it came to my parents. He'd look out for me, care for me, and help me out of situations. Once in a while I'd do something that wasn't quite smart, but he'd keep a level head as he told me why my actions were wrong and how to fix it for next time._

_One of the strongest things that Charlie believed in was education. That meant, he spent every day making me learn to read and write in both latin and english. Now, granted that it was unusual for two reasons. One that poor peasant families couldn't afford a good education and typically remained uneducated. Two that even if I had been a noble, a woman would not be educated for her priorities were expected to be taking care of the children and house chores. Well, Charlie, after all, was an ex-monk so he knew how to read and write both latin and english and he also thought it a great thing for women to be educated, so he taught me over and over again until finally I picked up on the art of literature. It was a skill that would benefit me from then to after._

_Each day, Charlie had a routine. We'd start off the day by finishing up the chores around the house which were quite simple and fast. Then, we would head off to the market where we would pick up a few things that we needed before I headed home while he would go settle some 'unfinished business'. He never told me what it was, but one day, I was bound to find out._

_The day was like every other day since Charlie and I had finished up the chores at the house and then we headed off to the market where we continued hunting down different fruits and vegetables in which very soon became a game between the two of us. Charlie had composed a list of what we needed and the idea of the game was quite simple actually, whoever found the most items on the list won. It wouldn't have at all seemed fun unless you had played it with Charlie. Charlie had a way to make almost everything fun._

_We ran and laughed as we circled the whole market place looking for the items on the list as the villagers looked at us as if we were fools. They were probably right, but we didn't care. In all my life, I never had as much fun as I did when I was with Charlie. _

_It was down to the last item-apples. I carefully scanned the market place before my eyes finally landed on the fresh-red fruit. As Charlie scanned the market place as well, I took my chance and bolted toward the apples, knowing that he was probably close behind me. I ran as fast as I could, my entire focus on the prize that was waiting only five feet away from me. Four feet, three feet, two fe-._

_"Ouch," I shouted as I stumbled backward into Charlie's embrace. I shook my head as I wondered what I had bumped into before I finally took notice of the darkly clothed figure that stood right in front of Charlie and I. Charlie didn't dare move for a few seconds before gently pushing me behind him. That small action of his made me feel uneasy for this man seemed too scary enough._

_"We need to talk, Charlie," the man announced, his cold eyes shifting from Charlie to me. I glanced worriedly up at Charlie who followed the man's gaze to me. Charlie quickly turned to me as he bent down to my level. _

_"Uh, Violet dear, can you do me a favor and get some blueberries? I forgot to write them down," he tried, though, I saw right through him. He was trying to get rid of me, so he could talk to this man. Usually I would have obediently listened, but I didn't trust the black-cloaked man. I nodded anyway earning a smile from Charlie. I started off away from them before ducking behind a cart only a few feet from the two of them. I watched secretly as Charlie rose to his full height and turned to the man._

_"What is there to talk about, Richard?" _

_"You've made the church very angry."_

_"I have?"_

_"You have." I frowned while I scooted a little closer, my confusion only growing. Why would the church be angry with Charlie? Charlie was a real follower of God and Jesus Christ. He always made a point of bringing up religion to prove his points and morals. I wouldn't think of him being someone at war with the church._

_"You need to stop critizing the church," demanded the man._

_"You need to stop selling indulgences," retorted Charlie. The silence took place in the air as the two stared intimidatingly at each other._

_"Look at yourself, Charlie. Your only a man. You can't defeat the church."_

_"Who said I was going to defeat it? No, I'm exposing it." Silence again._

_"The church isn't happy with you, Charlie."_

_"And that means?" Charlie's voice held a slightly amused tone._

_"Tread carefully, my friend. For the church finds your efforts no longer amusing." With that, the man by 'Richard' walked off, Charlie watching after him. After what seems like hours, Charlie spoke up, startling me._

_"You can come out now." I jumped before slowly rising from my spot behind the cart. He turned to face me, looking right through me._

_"What was that about?" I asked, for I hadn't quite gotten what had just occured. He shook his head sadly at me. _

_"It was nothing. C'mon, let's head home." Though it wasn't the explanation I had been hoping for, I let it go and headed back with him. This day, Charlie didn't leave to work on some 'unfinished business'. Instead, he stayed home with me acting strangely unusual. After about a few hours, he started acting a bit more like himself._

_"Violet, why don't you go upstairs and wash up. After we can read that book you wanted to read." I looked over at him, tilting my head while I tried to read his face. Though I may have been more naive than I am now, I still knew when things were off._

_"Really?" He nodded, a small smile on his face._

_"Yes. Now, hurry up now." I sent him a smile as I rose from my chair and headed toward the stairs. "Uh, Violet?" I stopped walking while I turned to face Charlie. He moved toward me, his hand brushing my long hair out of my face. "If something were to...happen to me. I don't want you to...well, I mean is that I don't want you to be angry with God. Understand?" If anything he had done earlier didn't seem strange, that sure did. Unsuringly, I nodded as he sent me upstairs to wash up, leaving me to wonder about his request._

_It hadn't been only a few minutes since I had headed up the stairs that I heard the sound of our front door slamming open. Shouts were heard quickly and I moved out of the washing room and headed toward the stairway, gasping as I saw a sight that I never thought I'd see. Charlie stood in front of the staircase, facing me, an arrow pierced through his stomach. Death was sure to come. He mouthed the word 'go' as he fell to the ground stiff. My throat let out an awkward choking sound as tears ran down my face._

_I thought I had been done with death. Death had taken away my family. Surely death wouldn't take Charlie, someone so good, as well. I didn't get too much time to relish in my grief as another man approached the staircase, his bow and arrow pointed at me. I had been through pain and death before, and I knew that there would be plenty of time later to feel it, but at the moment, I needed to escape my own. I bolted backward, running through the different rooms of the second level of the house before I finally reached my room. I slammed the door behind me, knowing that the man wasn't too far behind me. I opened my window quickly and took my first step onto the roof. My door slammed open, revealing the darkly cloaked man from earlier. I didn't take a second more as I hoped off the roof and ran. _

_I escaped death once again, but it came with a cost. I had to leave another home, another death of a loved one, and my belief in God had disappeared. The only thing that filled me was anger and vengeance._

**Wow, this chapter didn't turn out as great as I hoped it would, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and I should be updating soon with the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	13. Since When Do I Work For The Sheriff?

**Hey, I'm back. And here is chapter three! So, I'm going to try and get back into the habit of writing more for this book, but anyways, please enjoy this update as I have myself. A quick question for you to review-who wrote the note 'I know who you are'?**

* * *

><p><em>While seeking revenge, dig two graves-one for yourself- Douglas Horton<em>

* * *

><p>I know who you are, I know who you are, I know who you are. The only five words that kept running over and over again through my head. That and a million questions that were mostly around the lines of who wrote the note, how would they know, do they really know who I am. This was not part of the plan-of course it wasn't part of the plan. Who on Earth would make someone finding out who you truly are when you are trying to keep it a secret a plan? Despite the thousands of thoughts that were going through me, I remained motionless on the outside, clenching the note out in front of me as I continued to read it over and over again. I know who you are, I know who you are, I know wh-.<p>

_Knock, Knock!_ I jumped at once when the sound came from behind me. Taking a deep breath in, I crumpled the paper in my pocket, turning to face the door behind me in which the noise had came from. Gathering some of my nerve(though most of wits were still trying to make sense of the frustratingly nerve-wrecking note), I pulled the door open, revealing one of the Sheriff's guards dressed in the uniform black armor.

"Yes?" I finally asked when he hadn't started speaking. He remained standing stiffly with his hands folded behind his back as he spoke.

"The Sheriff requests to see you," he informed me, nodding his head as every word left his mouth. I sucked in all my breath, feeling like I could no longer breathe. Why did the Sheriff want to see me? He didn't know who I was, did he? Oh, surely no. If he had been the one who had wrote that note...then my fate would be soon to come. But for the slightest reason, I had doubt that it was he who wrote the note. He wouldn't have taken the time...maybe. There was a chance that there was a different reason for him requesting my presence...but what?

I finally let my breath back out, gathering my composure to ask, "why?". He shook his head with a shrug that wasn't what I would call formal.

"I don't know," he said before thinking about it for a couple moments. "I don't believe it's bad though." Though that was a little relieving, I wasn't going to put all my hope on that statement. I nodded an okay to him as I followed him out my door and to the Sheriff who was standing at the top of the steps of the courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard, Marian stood on top of the hanging platform, however, she wasn't being hung from what I could see(which was quite good to see since I was a little fond of her). No, instead, I watched as a guard stood behind her, gripping her perfectly curled brown hair in one hand as began cutting it with the scissors in the other. Tears were gathering in her eyes which aroused pity inside me.

"Humiliation. Sometimes so much better than execution," came the voice of the Sheriff to my right, who had been speaking to Gisborne(who seemed the least bit pleased if I must say).

"What did she do?" I asked the Sheriff, turning my head away from Marian and to the Sheriff who grinned.

"She disobeyed orders." He turned to face me as he nodded toward the castle, away from the scene. I followed, walking side by side with him nervously as began speaking. "Now, you may be wondering why I asked to speak to you." Well, yea. "All you need to know is...we have a prisoner."

"We have many prisoners," I reply, untensing now that I knew that this wasn't about the note.

"Yes, yes," he says, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "But this prisoner, this very special prisoner, is the mother of the...dare I say outlaw." I stop walking while I turn to face him.

"...Royston White's mother?"

"Smart girl! That is why I chose you." Oh, I'm sure it was. "Now, what I want is for you-" He pointed at me as he said 'you'. "To keep watch at the dungeon doors."

"Don't you have guards for that?" I ask, not sure whether or not I wanted to help him with his evil plan.

"Yes, well, they would not expect you to be there, so keep your distance, but watch carefully for Robin of Locksley and his gang. Once you see them, come and inform me. Deal?" It sounded easy enough. And even if I didn't want to do it(which I didn't), Knew that this would be a way of earning trust from the Sheriff-which would be far too helpful later on when I take my revenge. I smile sweetly at him.

"Deal." He nodded as he parted his way from me, leaving me to watch. I headed for the dungeon area. I'd worry about who wrote the note later. For now, I had to gain the Sheriff's trust.

* * *

><p>I stayed near the door of the dungeon for hours, hiding behind a curve in the wall in which I knew the gang would never pass. I wondered if they would actually come for Royston's mother at all and wondered if there was a point for me to be crouching sorely in a corner of the wall. In fact, it seemed to be hours before I could finally make out the sound of fast paced steps. I could barely make out their shadows coming from down the hall and I booked, knowing that I should alarm the Sheriff now. Once I reached the Sheriff who was standing to the side of the door leading to the Exterior Corrider. He glanced over at me and his face immediately lit up.<p>

"Ah, they've arrived here finally?" I nodded silently as he anxiously danced around before calling some of his guards over. "Lady Violet, care to visit our guests?" he asked as he walked passed me toward the dungeon, looking back at me. I shook my head no. I had done what he wanted even if I didn't want to. He could trust me now. I didn't need to do anymore. I just needed to earn his trust.

"Very well." With that, he walked off, soon to meet up with the outlaws. They were thieves-though they did good, I had to follow through with the plan. The plan. The outlaws were not why I was here. The Sheriff was. And the scarred man from years ago, however, I lacked at finding. The plan still consisted of me killing off the Sheriff before the scarred man. I wonder how the scarred man looked now. He was younger then, but he was now about five years older. People can change a lot in five years. I sure had.

There. My mind was already off the guilt I felt for the outlaws. I started back to my room before hearing noise behind me. In fact, the noise was loud yelling. Yelling from a very familiar voice. I walked toward the courtyard in which the noise was definitely coming from. Before I could grasp what was going on, another shout came from Roy who was being restrained back by guards. "You'll rot in Hell for this!" I guessed that that statement was directed toward the Sheriff who was standing triumphantly on the steps a couple feet ahead of me with Gisborne a couple feet behind him.

I wondered what was happening. Roy wasn't near the hanging platform, so if they weren't being hanged, then what made him so angry? I turned my head toward the hanging platform causing me to immediately catch onto what was going on. Roy's mother. What is her name? It didn't matter it seemed as the executioner next to her got ready to place the noose around her neck. They were going to hang his mother and have Roy and the gang helplessly watch. If it wasn't cruel enough. Despite my urge to walk back to my room and forget the whole scenario, I surprisingly found myself walking over to stand side by side with Gisborne, both of us watching dumbfoundedly. Actually, I seemed to be the only one dumbfounded, since Gisborne seemed much more relaxed than I. That was a difference between us. I still had a conscious-even if it was a small one.

"Really? Just for this?" said the Sheriff cheekily, turning to Guy and me as if we would cheer him on. He faced back toward the scene while the noose is finally slipped over Roy's mother's neck. I swallowed. Here comes death. To someone who more than likely did nothing wrong. "Mary, Mary's, boy's contrary, time to see her swing," sang the Sheriff, swinging his fingers in the air in tune. Watching the sad scene of the mother standing on the platform, ready to hang for her son's crime, I didn't seem to notice that Annie, a young kitchen girl, had pulled Gisborne by his hair backward to her level and held a knife to his throat until I heard the loud roar of her voice yelling, "Murderers! I will kill you!"

I side-stepped away from the two, my thoughts trying to make sense of this new scene. So much was happening. First, I get a note saying, "I know who you are', then I have to tell the Sheriff when the outlaws came, then Roy's mother is about to swing, and finally, the sweet and quiet kitchen girl is last seen holding a knife to the throat of one of the most intimidating men I had met. You can see my confusion.

"Annie," Gisborne shouts, hoping to be able to convince her to pull the knife away from what I could guess.

"Do not move!" Her voice stops for only seconds before continuing again. "You left him in the woods! You said he would be safe! You left him to die! Our son! Our baby!"Oh, and now I understood-I believed anyway. Gisborne must have had a baby with Annie and since that was looked down upon, they kept it secret-especially since Gisborne more than likely had no feelings for her oncesoever. Then, Gisborne must've offered the baby a good place to stay and convinced Annie to trust the baby with him. Then, he must have desperately left the baby in the woods and somehow, she found out. What else could possibly happen this day in Nottingham?

"Gisborne? Tsk, Tsk," the Sheriff concludes, a grin on his face. My eyes flash back to catch the glance of Gisborne knocking the knife out of Annie's hand as it fell to my feet. I picked it up slowly, keeping it reserved at my side. Then, Gisborne backslapped Annie with such force that sent her to the ground. More fighting breaks out-mostly between the outlaws and the guards, but I keep my eyes on Annie and Gisborne.

"Give me the knife," insisted the Sheriff as I absentmindedly gave it to him, not thinking straight and too busy looking at Gisborne. Gisborne definitely was taking all his strength and anger out on Annie while agressively trying to pin her to the floor.

I take another step back as Allan runs up the steps and shoves Gisborne into the wall. He adds in a quick kick into Gisborne's face for good measure before pulling Annie to her feet. He turns toward me, sending me a quick wink that I smirk at as they head down the steps, saving Annie from any future harm. Though I was reluctant and often did not want to make conformations with the gang, I saw that they were skilled. Even Allan. Though I didn't want to 'be friends' with the group, it seemed Allan and I had had a few conformations. It'd be good to have an ally who was skilled and could very well help me out later on down the line.

"Sorry to ruin your day, but if you leave, he gets it," came the Sheriff's voice, though, I wondered where he was. My eyes finally found him standing in front of the front portcullis, Roy leaning against him for the Sheriff had a dagger to his neck. Robin and his gang(aside from Roy and Allan) stood in front of the Sheriff, Robin aiming his bow and arrow at the Sheriff as the rest of the gang stared defeatedly at Roy with his upset mother by their side.

Robin drew his bow back, earning a plea from one of his companions. "Robin, you can't give yourself up every five minutes!"

"Robin, no!" cried Roy. The Sheriff waved the dagger at Robin that made my blood run go cold. I gave him that dagger. I gave him the weapon that he would kill Roy with. How could I be so careless yet again?

"Robin, yes!" piped the Sheriff, reserving the dagger back at Roy's neck.

"Let him go... or we all die here today," said Robin sternly. The Sheriff only snorted before following with the statement, "Oh, come along, Robin. We both of us know, we've had this conversation many times, and we also know that you're not the killing kind!" Suddenly and somehow Roy knocked the Sheriff backward and escaped his grasp. He headed my way, running up the steps shouting, "run!"

He tore his tag off his neck and tossed it to the largest gang member before reaching the top of the steps. He was on my right now, on the top of the steps and directly across from me-crying but still being brave. "For my mother! For the baby!" I scanned the bottom of the steps as guards began climbing up them, intent on killing Roy.

"No, Roy!" cried Roy's mother as several guards made it up the steps. They gathered around him and he sunk to the ground as they unmercilessly and repeatedly jabbed their swords into his stomach. I turned my head away from Roy, the brave and also the matyr, as he repeated the same phrase over and over that he had said in the jail. "My name is Royston White. I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, everything was peaceful. All was silent and unmourning. No one cared about the outlaws, though, I didn't expect them to. They were nobles after all. They didn't understand the hope behind a hero when you are poor and a nobody. And frankly, it seemed that Roy's willingness to give up his life for his friend made him the best hero I could think of. And though I didn't know the outlaw well, meeting him only twice and not happy meetings, I mourned the death of him and his death was still riper than ever in my mind that day until...<p>

"Lady Violet!" I turned my head to face Lady Marian who stood across from me in the hallway. She gestured for me to come and I slowly did so, wondering what on Earth she wanted me for. When I reached her, she hurried me off to a far off corner where we were left alone, nobody but each other left about.

"Now, what is it that you want?" I asked abrupty and inquisitively, impatient about what she wanted. She did a quick glance to make sure we were truly alone, her hair(being cut short) raggedly falling in her face as she tucked it behind her ear oncemore before leaning in toward me.

She whispered the words I truly didn't want to here. "I know who you are."

**Hmm, not the best chapter but I needed to get it up. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and like I said, I should start updating soon. Please review! I haven't gotten many reviews lately and I'd really like some inspiration. Anyways, like I said, until chapter 14...**


	14. On The Run

**I am so sorry for the wait! I decided to take a tiny little break from this storyline since I knew what this chapter was going to about and had forgotten to write it all down, so again, I am greatly sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try not to wait too long for the next chapter ;) Oh, and be sure to check my newly/better written Robin Hood Fanfic called, 'Have to be Your Own White Knight.'**

* * *

><p><em>"Not forgiving is like drinking rat poison and then waiting for the rat to die." - Anne Lamott, <em>_Traveling Mercies: Some Thoughts on Faith_

* * *

><p><em><span>Four Years Ago: On the Run<span>_

_"Mr. Stephens, do you really think that you should be out here in your condition. I-I mean-."_

_"I know exactly what you mean, Damien. Do not fear, I am perfectly healthy, whether that pesky doctor realizes it or not." My eyes slowly flutter open, listening intently once more for the voices. They couldn't be guards, could they? No, they couldn't be! How on Earth would they have found me here-in the middle of a forest miles from Bradford. I had been on the run for a year now, not staying in one place for longer than a week. I did my best to get what I needed, usually begging had worked-perhaps since I started to travel through nice areas and I was younger. People pitied me. I had survived, but I was on my own now. _

_The voices continued, trudging started to get louder and I knew that the two people were getting closer. I didn't know who they were and more than likely they were not guards, but I didn't trust anyone. I stood up immediately, leaning against the tree once more as I rubbed my eyes again. I readied myself into a running position, but when I opened my eyes, I didn't run. It was too late. The two men(well, one was a man and the other was boy around my age) standing there, shocked expressions clear on their faces._

_I didn't waste anymore time. All of a sudden, I found myself in a full-blast run-huffing huge breaths in and out. Why was I running? I do not know. I was panicy, untrusting, and frightened. A horrible combination. "Well, go after her, Damien! Don't let her get away!" shouted the gruff voice of what had to be the man. He was older-at least sixty years of age. He had curly white hair that fell to his jaw and light brown eyes. He had light white hair peaking out above his top lip and on his chin. I hadn't gotten a good look at the boy-the one called, 'Damien'._

_"But sir-."_

_"Go, Damien!" _

_It wasn't very long before I heard steps behind me and heavy breathing. Now, I was tiring after barely having enough sleep and this kid had managed to catch up to me right away. How on Earth had he done that? Even on my worse days, I was able to outrun five , I ran, trying to ignore how close he was catching up to me. Well, I had at least tried until he had jumped, tagging me to the ground with him on top of me. I struggled underneath his weight, but he was bigger than me and stronger too. _

_He stared at me wide-eyed. Looking like a little doe that was lost. He was obviously confused on why he had tackled to me to the ground. And though I was struggling, it gave me a moment to actually study his features. He wasn't what I would've defined as handsome, but definitely adorable. Cute, really. He had wavy light brown hair that reached just above his shoulder. He had a clean face and I knew he had to be fifteen at most. _

_As he struggled to keep my hands from lashing out at him, I used another vital body part. I kneed him in the groin causing him to make an, 'oof' sound. He glared at me only momentarily before the frightened look returned into his eyes. Shuffling was heard in the bushes behind us carried on with long, drawn out breaths. The old man from before appeared, bending over so that his hands were on his knees until he caught his breath. Finally, once he had finished he said, "splendid work, Damien! Even I couldn't do better." He wiped sweat from his brow before walking closer to us. "You can get off her now." He immediately did and since I was cornered, I scooted backward until my back met the tree's trunk. We all were silent, trying our best to catch our breaths and gather our thoughts._

_"I apologize for that, but you didn't need to run," said the old man, looking down at me. I glanced between him and the kid before back at him. "We aren't going to hurt you. Oh, look what you've done, Damien. You've frightened her!" He ran a hand through his halo of curly white hair. "I am Earl Francis and this is my assistant, Damien." Damien stared at me oddly before looking up at the old man._

_"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, coming to the aid of the old man who only pushed him away._

_"I am alright, Damien. I don't need you running to my aid all the time," he said, turning back to face me. "And what might your name be?" Hmm, that was a good question. Should I tell him my real name or a fake one. I still didn't trust them- the boy had tackled me to the ground. Forgive me for being cautious. A fake name it is._

_After thinking about it for a moment, I replied. "Mary." He glanced at the now smirking boy who was shaking his head as he picked up his large hat that must have fallen when he knocked me to the ground._

_"A pretty name," he commented as I nodded. "But, I believed that I had asked for __your__ name." I looked at him with wide eyes and I knew that my face resembled one of pure horror, but he only smiled. "Most people don't hesitate before giving their name." After a second, I replaced my scared look with an annoyed one as I glared daggers at him._

_"It's Mary," I insisted, narrowing my eyes. He rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever you say. Well, then 'Mary', since I don't usually come across young girls in the forest alone a lot, Damien and myself shall be taking you back to my estate." Oh, really now? And how did you decide that?_

_"Oh, and how in the world do you plan on getting me to your 'estate'?"_

* * *

><p><em>That was cruel. Just plain cruel. How dare you force a young girl to go to your estate with you and threaten to gag her if she doesn't quiet down? Unbelievable! And yet, the reward was quite...rewarding, if I do say so myself. When I was finally tired of bathing(which was an hour since I hadn't been in a bath since my time with Charlie), I rose from it, grabbing the towel and drying myself off with it. I covered myself, walking over to the mirror and stared at myself. I immediately touched my cheek as if it wasn't even really mine. Yes, over the last few months I had looked in the mirror, but I looked completely different. I guess having a dirt-stained face does that to somebody, but I didn't realize how much I had truly grown. I was beautiful. Well, as beautiful as I could get. Granted I was only thirteen, it was very pleasing my features-even if I wasn't one to care about looks.<em>

_I noticed my wide blue eyes first, always what I had noticed first when looking in a mirror. My hair wasn't as dark as it is now, still brown but having a blonde tint to it. A color that I wouldn't even be able to explain. I had pale skin and rosy cheeks that had had remained since I was younger. Still, I had never imagined me ever looking like that and I was surprised._

_I looked away from the mirror, turning my attention toward the blue and white dress that was sitting on the chair to the left the mirror. I quickly slipped it on and studied myself in the mirror. My hair was still wet and I still hadn't brushed it, but I didn't bother. Why try to impress this 'Earl Francis' if he was going to force me here against my will? No, my hair can hold a few tangles if it would bother them._

_I walked out of the room and down the hall to where Francis sat at one end of the table and Damien leaning against the nearby wall. They both were talking quietly amongst each other, but I cleared my throat, sounding my arrival. They both turned their heads to see me, looking a bit surprised. "Ah, beautiful," comments Francis. "Now, take a seat...Mary." I did -on the other end of the table. I immediately spotted a piece of cake across the table and I eyed it longingly. In fact, I think my mouth began watering at the sight of it. Who knew how long it had been since I had cake. It was a rare occurrence in my own house, where we only had cake twice. Once on my brother's tenth birthday and once from Robin of Locksley who gave it to us after helping Vincent. But, I had never had...chocolate cake._

_"Can I have some of that cake?" I asked, interrupting the long speech that Francis was giving. He was a little taken aback by my question but nodded, motioning for Damien to give me a piece. Damien reluctantly did so as Francis continued his long spew of words. Damien cut a piece of cake, set it on a plate and retrieved a fork in which he offered to me. Instead of taking the plate and fork, I reached out my hand and grabbed the cake, stuffing it in my mouth smugly. I didn't know why I was trying so hard to be difficult, but I was enjoying it. Except, instead of looking frustrated, Damien looked amused as he chuckled and returned the fork and plate to the counter._

_After the long speech that ended up being Francis' way of introducing himself, I was sent upstairs to sleep for the night. Apparently Francis was requiring me to stay the night, but wanted me to consider staying there longer. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't so attracted to his offer and I wanted to live life on my own, that way no one gets hurt and I can rely on myself. I planned to wake up early in the morning and leave before Francis could even try to challenge me to stay again; however, when I did wake up early, the plan didn't work out so great._

_I headed down the steps, careful not to make too much noise to wake them; however, I didn't know until I reached the first level that Francis was already awake. The door was open wide to another room where the sounds of 'clink, clink, clank' came from. Curious, I stepped a bit closer to see what was happening. I saw that Francis swung his sword back and forth skillfully knocking his partner, a young man of maybe twenty, to the ground who then surrendered. I was amazed for I began wondering how Francis was capable of such skill. He was good, really good and I wondered if I could ever be as good. It could keep me safe from whoever was after me._

_"The thing is, Mary, is that you must never take your eyes off your opponent. You must always stay concentrated, making sure to spot it when your opponent makes a weak move." It took me a minute to remember that 'Mary' was me, but I quickly stepped forward excitedly, giddiness taking over._

_"Will you teach me how you did that?" _

_"Of course, Mary. Of course, you would have to stay in order for me to be your teacher."_

**I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I'm trying to update all my stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please enjoy.**


	15. My Enemy Likes Me and My Friend Hates Me

_You'll never get ahead of anyone as long as you try to get even with him- Lout Holtz_

* * *

><p>I managed to send her a confused look and laughed unsurely like I thought I would have. I had brushed off the letter for a little while, not wanting to become overcautious and start making mistakes. I would have never guessed it was her who had written the note; after all, I didn't actually expect her to think too much of me. I hadn't given her a reason to worry about me.<p>

"I'm sorry?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows for her to continue.

"I know who you are, _Violet," _Marian said with such confidence and I was unsure if I was ever going to be able to convince her of otherwise. I had witnessed that she was headstrong and stubborn- even against the Sheriff of all people and I knew that I would have to be pretty persuasive if I did. I don't think I could ever manage being that persuasive and her actually buying it.

"What do you mean by that?"

Marian sighed, glancing around us carefully. "I know that you are not a noble and I know that you must have some sort of 'revenge' plan for being her. I can tell you, Violet Lovel, that it is not going to work." It had been so long since I had heard my real name. How did she know my true identity? I hadn't seen her a day in my life. She knew who I was and even why I was here. How did she know that?  
>I dropped the act as I narrowed my eyes at her. "What makes you think it isn't going to work?"<p>

"Do you know how many people want the Sheriff dead? Do you know how many people died in the attempt? You heard about the Joe the guard, right? You may think you can do this, but you can't." I glared at her.

"You don't know me and most importantly, you don't know what I'm capable of. Yes, I heard about that guard and you know what? He didn't plan or go about it the right way. I know exactly what I am doing and make no mistake, I will be able to," I said, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"You think you will be able to, but you won't! And if you did succeed, innocent people would die." I shook my head.

"That's not true. No one will know what happened and Nottingham will be better with a different ruler. If the Sheriff stays in power, he continues to destroy lives. He deserves what he is going to get." She leaned forward in frustration.

"Listen to me, you cannot kill the Sheriff."

"Try to stop me." She stared at me for a few minutes.

"I will tell him who you are," she said and I smiled.

"Then I will tell him that you are working with Robin Hood," I replied and she stepped back, staring at me with surprise.

"I don't-," she started and I raised a hand to stop her.

"Do not act as if I am a fool, I've seen you conspiring with him. You tell, I tell. Trust me, the Sheriff will believe a guilty party confessing about another's wrongs." She narrowed her eyes before starting to walk off.

"Wait," I said, not really wanting to talk to her but it would eat away at me if I didn't. She spun around and faced me with an annoyed look. "How did you know?" I asked and she softened up a bit. Her eyes flickered to chest and I looked down to see my necklace.

"Your necklace, it used to be mine. What was your brother's name, Vincent? He came into my room and tried to steal some necklaces of mine but I caught him. He said he was stealing it for his sister Violet's birthday and I felt pity, so I gave him that one," she said and I nodded, a little saddened at the memory. "I heard about his death, I'm sorry," she added, seeming sincere and I nodded again before turning around and heading down the hallway opposite to her.

* * *

><p>I played with the string on my cloak as I watched the tedious archer competition about to start in front of me. For some unbeknownst reason to me, the Sheriff decided to have a fair and within the fair, an archer competition with a reward of a silver arrow- worth a good deal of a lot. I wondered why at first, since the Sheriff wasn't exactly the most giving man in the world and I didn't think that he would be the one to host such a thing. That is, until I realized that this was just an act to get Robin Hood out of his forest and into the light once again. It was smart, I must admit, but I wasn't sure if Robin would be so stupid to do so.<p>

The Sheriff stood from his chair in the stands, opposite of the target. I noticed that Gisborne and Marian were sitting to the right of him and Edward to his left, all seemingly important enough to do so while I stood in the crowd with the other people eager for it to start. "Thanks to the rogue element amongst you, I have been forced to introduce new security measures. The guilty object to security because the guilty have something to hide. So, I expect your full co-operation," the Sheriff announced, slapping his gloves into his right hand. He motioned to the guard in front of the target who then raised a sword to a commoner's throat. He forced him onto the platform as the Sheriff continued. "No man shall wear a sleeve on his left arm." Another guard ripped the man's sleeve off as the glanced intently for something on it. Other townsmen rolled up their sleeves, revealing bare skin. I squinted my eyes, confused on why that had been done. Was he looking for a tattoo? If he was looking for Robin Hood, wouldn't he just make a rule that your face must be shown?

"Oh and er, have a lovely fair," he added, sitting down. He stared at everyone carefully before his eyes locked onto mine. He smiled, his usual sadistic one as he motioned for me which I hesitantly obliged. I walked up until I reached the front of the stands and stopped, waiting for him to say why he had wanted me.

"Gisborne, have you met Lady Violet," he asked and Gisborne nodded, staring at me. "She is has proven herself to be a very good help, you know. She is the whole reason that we had gotten to kill that terrible outlaw. What was his name?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"Royston White," I said quietly, ignoring Marian's stare at me. If she didn't hate me before, she sure did now. Not that I wanted her approval, I just feared that she might rid me of allies by telling Robin and Allan about this. I really wanted them to help without knowing my true intentions.

"Is that so?" Gisborne asked and the Sheriff nodded eagerly.

"I have a good feeling about her help, don't you, Gisborne?" Gisborne nodded not as excitedly as the Sheriff while the Sheriff smiled at me. "Why don't you sit up here with us? You deserve that much for your fine help. Will you get her a chair?" the Sheriff continued as a guard pulled up a chair to his left but a little behind him, like the other three. Edward scooted his chair over so that I was the closest to the Sheriff and I began wondering why he had done that. Did the Sheriff truly trust me that much to want me by his side? I was like Gisborne then! Of course, he wasn't particularly kind to Gisborne, but still, that meant my plan was going so much easier. Perhaps I didn't need any outlaw's help. I thanked him as I took a seat and watched the archer competition begin.

"Why did you ask for the townsmen to rip their left sleeves?" I asked and the Sheriff grinned.

"Have you heard of the nightwatchman," I shook my head no as he began to explain.

"The Nightwatchman is some sort of friend of Robin Hood's. Gisborne ran into him and managed to let him go free, cutting his left wrist."

"And you think that he will show up here?" I asked to which he nodded. "What makes you think that he didn't leave after you have ordered that?" The Sheriff stayed quiet as he turned to me.

"My guards keep a close eye on those who leave and those who stay. Trust me, they won't be able to get out of here without a thorough inspection." I nodded, wondering who was the Nightwatchman. If he wasn't Robin Hood, then who was he?

It wasn't long before I grew bored and I realized my companions had as well. The Sheriff slouched forward, yawning once more before staring intently at the new opponent.

"Step forward, Ford, son of Ford, son of Ford," said the attendant as a young boy stood on the platform.

"No sign of Robin Hood," the Sheriff announced, glancing away from the scene.

"He's a coward," Gisborne replied as the boy shot his arrow, hitting the outer ring.

"Close, but not close enough! Keep practicing," urged the attendant as the boy left the stage.

"Your Michael the Red better be a winner. I don't want to have to give this silver arrow away," snapped the Sheriff as Gisborne nodded quietly.

"But surely if my man wins, then the silver arrow will be mine," Gisborne replied, hopeful that the statement was true.

"If Robin Hood turns up, I will hang him and keep the arrow. If he doesn't, then your man wins and he will return it."

"I see," said Gisborne, the disappointment was evident in his voice. I almost felt bad for him, since it was obvious he really wanted it. Almost.

"Or I will hold you responsible," the Sheriff added and Gisborne looked a little nervous before nodding.

"Where did you get the arrow?" I asked, changing the topic as another man stepped on stage, this one maybe in his late thirties.

"Aubert, son of Aubert," said the attendant once again as Aubert carefully took aim. He steadied himself, before drawing the string back and releasing it too quickly. The arrow whizzed forward and missed the target completely.

"Better luck next time!" said the attendant while the man hung his head in shame, walking off. People snickered slightly while he walked past.

"Prince John. He was the one that gave me the idea after all. He had a man in Winchester make it for him." Hugh Blakely. It had to be him, since he was the most known man for making such brilliant things with gold and silver. He was all the local nobles could talk about.

"Interesting," I muttered, ending the conversation there.

* * *

><p>"Our next archer is Michael the Red," said the announcer as I perked up a bit. This man could at least shoot and I began to wonder if he would win the silver arrow for the Sheriff. Michael took aim and then pulled back the arrow. Suddenly, a man came upon the platform as the arrow is released and ducked just in time as the arrow hits just near the center. He then ran past Michael the Red and fell in front of the stands, gasping for breath.<p>

"There's..." he gestured behind him as I glanced at the Sheriff who hadn't seemed too angry at the man appearing in front of him.

The Sheriff frowned and leaned forward. "I think he wants us to follow him. What?"

"The mines," the man started, gasping for air once again.

"The mine."

The man began coughing in fits. "R-Ro-Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood, hm, the mine," the Sheriff repeated once again, trying to make sense of what the man was obviously hinting.

"Fire!" he choked out and the Sheriff nodded.

"Robin Hood, mine, fi-." Immediately, the Sheriff stood up and began yelling. "Soldiers, soldiers!" The man collapsed onto the ground as the Sheriff and Gisborne left the stands and found horses, and began their leave. I chuckled to myself, watching the Sheriff have things goes terrible for him could be quite amusing.

Immediately after their leave, Marian leant towards me and her face showed much of anger. "You helped him kill Roy?"

"Marian-," her father started and I raised my hand to stop him.

"Not that it isn't any of your business, but I didn't have a choice. Do you think he would have accepted my decline? No, he would have killed me."

Marian rolled her eyes. "So, you thought it was better to save your life rather than save another's?"

I shook my head, glaring at her. "I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know he was going to kill him. He just told me to warn him when I saw Robin Hood. I didn't know the costs of that."

"Oh, so that makes up for it?"

"Marian-," her father started once again as I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare try to judge me. You have no right to judge me. You have no idea what I have been through, what has happened to me, and what happened that night. So, don't you try to act like you know me back from front, because you don't," I replied coldly and with that, we were both silent for a long time. After a long time, Marian excused herself and left, leaving me with her father alone.

"What is with you two?" her father asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I know she works with Robin Hood and she knows something about me. We aren't exactly friends if that is what you are asking." He looked surprised but nodded.

"You aren't-."

"Going to tell? Only if she makes me," I said and he nodded again, becoming quiet.

* * *

><p>Marian returned and watched as a new contestant was announced-Rowan, son of Dunne. She watched intently which made me even more suspicious besides the fact that the contestant was fully cloaked. I couldn't see his face and I smiled, looking over at Marian. "That is Robin Hood, isn't it?" She slowly nodded, not daring to tear her eyes away as Robin released his string and the arrow striked the center in a bulls-eye.<p>

"Bravo!" said the Sheriff while stepping onto the platform as Robin bowed. "Robin Hood!" he cried while Gisborne began shouting as well. Robin jumped off the platform into the crowd as guards began frantically searching for him. When they thought they did, the grabbed a person and pulled down their cloak, revealing a young man who was still only a boy. I chuckled, glancing over at Marian, clapping myself. However they did it, it was clever.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, this story is just way harder to add to then the other books. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you continue reading! Plz review!**


	16. Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

**Hey, guys. I know, so much for updating frequently. I apologize for that and for the lack of Allan/Violet moments in this story but I can promise that the next chapter will have a major Allan/Violet moment. ;) I know, mean to tease you with that, but I have to stick to my system- one chapter flashback, one chapter present. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and plz, plz, plz review. I haven't gotten any reviews lately and I'm beginning to wonder if anyone is reading this. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Revenge is often like biting a dog, because the dog bit you.- Austin O'Malley<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>2 Years Ago: Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary<span>_

_ "Ease up a little, Mary. Keep your feet spread apart now," instructed Francis and I had to chuckle to myself. Here we were, sword fighting and I already knew I was on the verge to win, but Francis still felt the need to council every move I made. Thinking to have a little fun with him, I stepped back and pulled my sword into the perfect blocking position- the hilt of the sword in front of my torso while the point of the sword was right in front of the top of my head. It was a winning position for sure._

_ It didn't stop Francis, because he aimed for the left of my stomach and I was able to block the blow efficiently. If I was fighting Damien instead, I would take the opportunity to kick him while he wasn't paying attention, but Francis shouldn't have been sword fighting anyway due to his condition so I thought it not idea to knock him to the ground using those tactics._

_ I grinned, seeing the mistake Francis was making as he pulled his sword back and swung, I stepped backwards and he spun with his sword, leaving his back exposed. Not wasting another moment, I brought the tip of my sword to his back and Francis stopped, surprised by what I had done. I grinned widely at him. "Never leave your back vulnerable, Francis." Slowly, Francis smiled as he dropped his sword and I lowered mine._

_ "Splendid swordsmanship, Mary. Very good." It had been a while, since I had a real sword fight with Francis and since then I drastically improved. More than likely it was because of Damien and his expertise. If I didn't have such a challenging opponent to fight with all the time, I don't think I could have been as good as I was. As humiliating and disappointing it was loosing rather easily before, I was grateful and I was confident that I could hold my own if a time ever came for it. It surely would._

_ Francis began putting up his equipment and I did the same, waiting for him to say something else or send me off to find something to do. Finally, after cleaning up, Francis looked over at me and tossed a pouch of coins. "Get this to Damien, will you?" I bit my lip, glancing down at the bag before smiling up at him._

_ "You do know that Jesus left Judas in charge of the money bag, right?" I didn't believe in God, sure, but that didn't mean I didn't know a thing or two about him. Charlie had told me everything about him and showed me how to read latin in which he stated the bible was written in. I knew the stories._

_ "Are you saying that you are planning on betraying me?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Well, hurry along then child." I laughed before saying a goodbye and heading out the door, knowing that I'd find Damien in the blacksmith shop that he now ran. Despite Damien and I getting off on the wrong foot, we had grown closer over the past two years and very fond of one another. I couldn't exactly explain my feelings for him, because they were different than the feelings I had for Charlie, Francis, and my family and I kind of knew what that meant for him and me in our...relationship._

_ Sure enough, I found Damien in his tiny store, heating some kind of metal over the fire pit that would soon become a very efficient sword. Damien not only was skilled with a sword, but he was good at making a balanced one as well. Deciding to tease him, I tossed the pouch and it hit him square in the back, making him jump as he turned to face me._

_ "Seriously, Mary? A simple 'here's your money' would have been nice," he said, taking the metal out of the pit and setting it on a table as he rubbed his back in an effort to get rid of the pain. I beamed from the doorway, leaning against it._

_ "Here's your money," I teased, causing him to roll his eyes. He bent over and picked up the money, playing with it in his hands._

_ "Is this from Francis?" I nodded as he set it on his back table before, walking toward the back of his tiny shop. After a few minutes, he returned with a long, hooking sword and I quickly took it in amazement, running my hand against the metal. Damien grinned._

_ "I take it you like it?" I nodded quickly and he smiled. "Good, because I think Francis wanted it for you." I looked up at him curiously._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah, you do know what day it is, right?" _

_ "Umm..." I stuttered and Damien raised an eyebrow at me. "No?" He sighed, shaking his head before leaning over the counter._

_ "Let's see...perhaps it's the anniversary of when we found you?" Slowly, realization hit me and I smiled slowly._

_ "Oh. Cake I assume," I replied as calmly as possible._

_ "Obviously." I grinned._

_ "So, who do I thank for this? You or Francis? Both?"_

_ "Thank Francis. I've got something else for you later," he said, a little twinkle in his eye and I stared at him suspiciously. _

_ "Why does that make me fearful?"_

_ "I'm not going to kill you, Mary."_

_ "Well, I never know when it comes to you," I teased again and he laughed. "Are you closing the shop soon?" He raised an eyebrow in his usual habit, trying to read my face._

_ "Maybe, why?"_

_ I beamed. "Easy, practice." He groaned, causing me to chuckle. _

_ "You always practice. When are you going to stop?"_

_ "I don't know. When I want to," I said to which he shook his head._

_ "I will close up the shop early, but I will do something else with you. Not practice." I puzzled at this before knitting my eyebrows together._

_ "What else is there to do?" A little taken aback by my question, a mischievous grin formed on Damien's face as he pushed a strand of his curly, jaw length, brown hair out of his face._

_ "All you ever do is practice, huh? You'll see, I can think of plenty of things to do around here other than practicing." I stared at him skeptically before nodding._

_ "Alright, but you owe me." He grinned._

_ "Okay, I owe you one," he said, emphasizing what I had just said. It was my turn to grin._

_ "It's actually thirty-one now." He stared at me with a confused expression on his face for a long time before asking, "You keep count?"_

_ I nod. "Who knows when I'll need a favor." _

_ "That actually scares me. I really need to stop letting you trick me into owing you." I snorted at that. Most of the time, he did it to himself out of habit. 'I'll owe you one,' or 'thanks, I'll make sure to pay you back for this.' It had to be much higher than thirty-one, but I started to realize how many times he said it and that's when I started keeping count._

_ "M-hmm." As I turned to head back, his voice interrupted me._

_ "Could I pay back one of those now?" he asked and I realized that he had somehow managed to get across the counter and to the doorway within only a few moments. I was surprised by however he did it, but I was a little more curious about how he planned to pay me back._

_ "Depends...how are you going to do that?" Before I even knew it, he had leaned closer to me and captured his lips with my own. At first I was a little bit surprised before I decided to kiss back, loving the feeling that this gave me. It was my first kiss and I didn't think it could ever get better than that._

**Alright, so this chapter isn't as long as I hoped it'd be but I'm working on the next one at this very moment so don't be too upset. Also, the next chapter is going to really push the storyline forward, so be sure to look out for any updates. BTW, I just realized that the character's face claims are Violet (Alexandra Daddario) and Damien (Logan Lerman) who play Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I really didn't mean for that to happen which I don't know why it took me so long to realize it. Anyways, please review as I said before. I'm not really sure if anyone's reading this.**


	17. Two Sides of Me

**Thanks for the kind reviews I have gotten! Haha, shoutouts to AlanaFaith2 and AllanADaleLover for reviewing! It is so appreciated! I'm glad you enjoyed! Please review and enjoy this chapter as well. This chapter is the one that really moves ahead in the storyline; although, it does skip around a lot but I apologize for that. This is still my favorite chapter despite that-mostly because I feel like I got so much accomplished. There wasn't much for Violet to help out with in the Taxman Cometh, but there will be more of a consistent storyline in Brothers in Arms. )**

* * *

><p><em>The tree of revenge does not carry fruit.-Dutch Proverb<em>

* * *

><p>"So, your plan is what?" the Sheriff had asked from inside his quarters. It was a little sad and more likely a humorous sight - me pressing my ear to the Sheriff's door. I couldn't help it though, the Sheriff had requested an audience with me and when I came to his quarters, I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to barge in and interrupt. No, instead I decided to listen intently to the Sheriff's next plans.<p>

"We trick them and we'll bring them into your vault - guaranteed," replied an unfamiliar voice from inside. I wasn't quite sure who it was, but just by listening to their accent, I could gather that the person was very proper speaking.

"Yes, yes," the Sheriff said, his tone already sounding dismissive. "It sounds good in theory, but Hood isn't so easily fooled."

"I can assure you, Robin and his gang will be in your possession shortly." A long silence followed this until the Sheriff finally replied.

"If you are as good as you say you are, I'm sure you will deliver," he said, before adding, "If you're not good, I warn you, he will kill you." I inwardly scoffed. As if Robin Hood would kill someone.

I hadn't seen Robin or any of his men in the past two weeks and I was beginning to grow worried. I hadn't been able to speak to Marian due to my scheming and Marian being...Marian. I wondered if she told Robin about how I had conspired with the Sheriff before. I knew my concern shouldn't have been on what a few bandits thought of me, but it was troublesome. After all, Robin wouldn't be too happy that I assisted in Roy's death. What would stop him from foiling my revenge plans? He wouldn't let Joe the guard kill the Sheriff, what made me any different? I would have rathered them to let me do what I do instead of standing in my way which I'm sure they'd do. Now, I'd doubt that Allan would even think of becoming my ally which I was hoping he'd do. He was skilled and would be rather useful, but I had to give that up now.

"We're good. The best you'll ever meet," came the same haughtily accented voice.

"Arrogant, too. I like it," replied the Sheriff before I heard something drop. "The rest when Hood is in my vault." I quickly pulled away from the door when I could hear movement from inside.

"Good day, Sheriff. You'll see me again soon."

I moved away as the door swung open, revealing a middle aged man and a younger one who I guessed was his son. The younger one was about my age, I assumed, either the same or younger. The middle aged man smiled as he tipped his hat to me and they both headed off down the hallway.

I watched after them for a few fleeting moments, wondering how they planned to catch Robin exactly. I had been here for about two months now and if I learned anything, it was that Robin couldn't be stopped. Yet the Sheriff continued to entertain this idea of killing Robin which actually made himself more vulnerable. Taking him down wouldn't be a difficult task if his focus was on someone else all the time.

I shook my head before walking inside, closing the door behind me as the Sheriff looked up and smiled. "Ah, Lady Violet."

I stopped where I was and tilted my head. "You wanted me?" He nodded before motioning to the seat across his desk from him.

"Yes, yes. Come, come. Sit, sit." His unusually good mood made me extremely hesitant, but I slowly obliged to his commanding. Once I was sitting, I looked up at him expecting that he would go on, but I noticed that he was looking down at a paper in front of him. I frowned, waiting for him to continue. After a long pause, he looked up at me and smiled once again.

"You have proven yourself to be quite a treat, haven't you?" I chewed on my bottom lip, wondering how I would reply to that as I kept his gaze.

"If informing you of a small detail of Hood's whereabouts in a failed attempt to kill him makes me a treat then yes, I suppose I am." He chuckled at this before leaning forward onto the desk.

"Yes, believe me, you have no idea how much that meant to me. Which is why I'm making you part of the crew," he said before tossing a small object at me. I caught it quickly and inspected it while it was in my palm, quickly realizing it was a necklace much like the ones that Robin Hood's gang had. It was wooden like the gang's except instead of a carved circle and cross, it had a black horse carved in the middle. I furrowed my eyebrow and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry?"

He chuckled before standing up, walking over to the nearest window as he stared out it. "You showed me your willingness, Violet. You showed me that you were willing to work for me, to help me," he explained and I stared at him in anticipation. He turned around to face me and gave me his usual sadistic grin. " No one would expect a woman to be helping me, would they? A clue: no. With your help, we could take down Robin Hood."

I stared at him in thought, fiddling with my necklace. Again, he was asking me to assist him in taking down Robin Hood. I had already helped kill Roy, I didn't need to do anything else. After all, Hood and the rest of them were probably already after me, I didn't need any more motivation for them. But, this meant that the Sheriff trusted me. Trusted me. He wanted me to work with him and that would give me the perfect opportunity to take him down. Would he think that I would kill him if I was working with him? Absolutely not.

I guess he noticed how thoughtful I was and seen which way I was leaning because he added, "I'm sure that the four of us will work well together." My head snapped his way and I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Four of us?" Last time I checked, the Sheriff, Guy, and myself were equal to three people. He chuckled.

"Yes, the four of us." With that, the door swung open and I turned my head to see Guy and someone with him that shocked me. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him and the scar was still as clear as day on his face. It was him. All the pawns were in place. I was able to avenge my family's death and take out the men responsible for it.

"Pierson, meet Lady Violet," the Sheriff insisted, shrinking into the seat across from me. Pierson. So after all these years, I learn the name of the man who killed my family.

"Pleasure to meet you," Pierson greeted, grinning at me. He stared at me with no recognition whatsoever. It wasn't surprising, this man must have killed off dozens of families for men like the Sheriff. What would make me different? I was a child after all.

"So, are you in?" the Sheriff asked. Oh, I was definitely in. Why would I pass up the opportunity I've been waiting for? But, I needed to make sure that Robin Hood wasn't going to attempt to kill me all the time.

"I need to make sure that this stays between us. No one knows that we are working together. It would only ruin how I help," I demanded and the Sheriff nodded.

"Well, obviously."

"I'm serious," I said, turning to Gisborne. "Not even Marian." The Sheriff smirked as Gisborne nodded slowly.

"Then it's settled?" the Sheriff asked and I slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen you before," I acknowledged, brushing my horse with my hand as Pierson looked my way and smiled. He was mounting his horse, I noticed, but for what?<p>

"With good reason. I've been in the Holy Land for the past two years," he replied.

"Oh?" I asked. "But the Sheriff knows you well?" I glanced at him feigning a look of naiveness and he nodded.

"I've worked for him before."

"Doing what?" Killing families, perhaps?

"Things like we are doing now," he said, not bothering to elaborate on what I already knew. I frowned, staring at him with murder in my eyes when he wasn't paying attention. When he looked up to meet my stare, I smiled innocently.

"Well, It's a pleasure to work with you," I said. It seemed lying was becoming a bit of a habit now, wasn't it? He grinned lightly, shaking his head.

"Pleasure to work with you as well, miss."

At that, he lifted himself upon his steed and bid me a goodbye before riding off. I wondered where he was going, but I decided against following him this instant. I'd be working alongside him soon enough and that's when I would take him down. It'd be easier to destroy him rather than the Sheriff since he wouldn't be well-protected and no one would know what happened.

I walked up the steps and found myself right next to Marian who was walking down the hallway as well. Uncomfortably, I glanced at her as we walked down the hallway side-by-side. "What are you doing here?" I asked, wondering if she was still angry with me about what happened last time.

"I'm seeing the Abbess."

"There's an Abbess?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes," she replied with not much of a reaction to my question.

"Why are you seeing her?" She stared ahead as if she were choosing her words very carefully as we walked on.

"I'm hoping she'll make me a novice."

"Oh," I said in surprise. Marian a nun? Who would have thought? She was an opinionated woman which I doubted would be good in abbey, but there must have been some ulterior motive for her interest in being a novice. I didn't care though, I was just hoping she didn't take out her anger on me with Robin and his gang.

"You...you didn't-," I started and Marian was quick to cut me off.

"No, I didn't tell Robin about your help in killing Roy and your revenge plot." I let out a heavy breath, but not before sending her a curious look.

"Why?" Why would she not? I hadn't done anything for her and she should hate me for what I had done. I thought for sure she would let me deal with Robin before she left for the abbey.

"Because I have no reason. You were backed into a corner with the Roy thing and you did what you could. I don't blame you. I strongly suggest you give up this revenge plot though." I nodded; although, I disagreed with giving up on my revenge, but I respected her for keeping it a secret.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Allan was asking me about you," she said after a moment's pause and I glanced at her. Is this her way of saying she told Allan not Robin?

"And?" She cracked a smile that I hadn't witnessed much when I met her.

"And I didn't tell him, because I think he'd be good for you. He might be able to bring sense into you about this retaliation exploit." I snorted at this.

"A thief would be able to talk sense into me?" If anything, I would be able to talk sense into him. I was wise in my decisions and like her, I wasn't one to be moved when my mind was set on them. No matter how persuasive Allan was, there was nothing that could compromise my stubborness.

"Look, I must admit, I'm not particularly fond of Allan, but I do know that he will make the right decision when it comes to this. He has more sense than you think and I hope someday, he's able to dissuade you from this silly notion." I strongly disagreed with this, but I didn't bother saying anything about it.

"I suppose that's your goodbye speech, is it not?" She nodded.

"I suppose it is," she replied as we stopped at the Sheriff's quarters' door.

"Well, good luck to you then," I said before walking back to my room, fiddling with the necklace in my hand. Marian may be leaving, but I did not want to be caught red-handed with this...thing. As soon as I entered my room, I ripped it off my neck and threw it on the table at my bed's side. As long as no one sees it, everything is fine. Marian was my main worry about that and it seemed that the problem was to be shortly resolved.

* * *

><p>I reached for the handle of the west exterior door, but stopped short when it turned. I stepped back as I seen the whole gang of Robin Hood standing before my eyes, seeming just as bewildered as I was. I widened my eyes and tilted my head curiously. "Did you just come from the vault?" I asked and Robin gave me a slow nod.<p>

"How did you know?"

"I heard a man tell the Sheriff he'd promise to have all of you in his vault," I explained quietly. Robin shook his head with annoyance.

"Flaxton," he muttered. "If only we spoke to you sooner." I chuckled lightly before glancing at each one them.

"You should really get out of here quick before-." I was cut short by the Sheriff's loud voice.

"Guards!" I didn't have time to spin around as Robin pushed me roughly into the wall beside me in an effort to keep me out of harm's way and out of the fighting. When I painfully felt my body smack against the wall, I watched as most of the gang started fighting the castle guards, sword fighting and using combat as well. Even the Sheriff had joined in the fight; however, Allan remained standing in front of me.

"'ello ther' again," he said and I bit back a smile.

"You shouldn't talk to me right now. If the Sheriff thinks I'm affiliated with you, you know what will happen to me," I reminded to which Allan raised his sword.

"Then pretend ye're' givin' me yer' jewels." I hesitantly obeyed his suggestion, patting myself down and handing him my bracelet.

"How'd the man get you into the vault anyways?" I asked, quite curious in how the man had managed it. Thus far, it was the closest attempt made to actually capturing the outlaws but it seemed it didn't prevail. Allan rolled his eyes.

"Tricked us."

"Well, obviously," I replied, giving him a hard look which he laughed at.

"Said he was a tax collector or somethin' like that. He said that the taxes were in the vault. They weren't."

"And his son? Or is it his son? Or is Flaxton the younger one?"

"Cedric?" Allan asked.

"I guess," I replied, not knowing the names of either of the men.

"Cedric's his son if he weren't lyin'. He's with Djac."

"Djac?" I didn't know most of the members' names, but Djac didn't sound like an English name to me or anyone else. Allan waited a moment to explain who it was, seeming to carefully think over his words as to not give away too much.

"New member- Saracen." My eyes shifted from Allan to the guard coming behind him and Allan caught my hint as he turned around to start fighting the castle guard. Deciding to stay in character, I pushed myself off the wall and quickly moved through the east exterior door, looking for any sign of the scarred man. I had seen him head to this side of the courtyard and I assumed he went into the east exterior door, but I was caught off guard by Allan and the rest which stopped me from my search. What better opportunity but to kill him now while everyone else is fighting?

I heard laughing to my right and I turned to see Pierson with a bunch of guards, chatting and laughing about things of no importance. I rolled my eyes, annoyed that it wasn't an opportunity to get revenge and turned around, not bothering to tell them about the outlaws who were fighting outside. I would kill Pierson soon. Very soon.

* * *

><p>"Disappearin' on me wasn't that nice, ya' know?" I glanced up from staring at the now-empty chapel (which had once been full of tax money but was now stolen by the so-called Abbess) to see Allan standing to the side of the hallway, grinning. I quickly glanced around us to see that we were the only two there thankfully.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can't I just talk?" he returned. I knew that he was smart and would never take the risk of seeing me if he were to get caught, but I couldn't risk him ruining my plan. I motioned for him to follow me and he did so. We reached my room and I granted him entrance before shutting the door swiftly after him.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, feeling much calmer now that I knew I wasn't going to get caught. He chuckled before striding over to the other side of the room, glancing down on the courtyard through the window.

"So, ya' hear' the plans o' the Sheriff before, right?" It took me a moment to understand what he had meant before I could manage a nod. "Well, why don' ya' be a spy for us?" Why is it that everyone was asking me to be on their side? I would rather not be involved in this whole ordeal.

"Is Marian not your spy?" I decided to ask.

"She was. She's becomin' a novice, though." I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders as I heard him say that, because I knew something that he didn't. I knew that Marian was not leaving according to Guy.

"She's not." Allan rose an eyebrow at me. "You do know that the Abbess wasn't really a pilgrim, right?" Realization hit Allan's face as I said it.

"Oh, yeah...Robin ran into her in the woods," Allan begun to explain. "She was workin' with the 'taxmen', but we got the tax money when we foun' them." Well, that was good. Besides, the tax money could be a great help to the people of Nottingham. Even when I had lived here, taxes were a hardship. Everyone had to work very hard in order to stay on top of them. It wasn't a good system, I'm afraid.

"Oh, well, that's convenient," I replied, walking over to the bed which I sat on. "I guess that also means Marian will be your spy. It's a relief, for I fear I wouldn't want to get caught. Don't worry though, I will give you my help when I can." Why did I say that? I didn't want to get involved with that? If I told them information, the Sheriff would grow suspicious of me. I couldn't do that.

"That'd be nice, thanks," Allan said with a bright grin on his face. After a matter of minutes, his face changed a little. "So, Marian told me somethin' really interestin' about ya'." I stared at him, trying to read his facial expressions.

"She did?" I asked; although, Marian had told me she did.

"Yea." His tone made me think that Marian had lied to me -that she did tell Allan about my revenge plot or something along those lines. Lying, backstabbing demon. She told me she didn't. Why did she lie? I tensed a little, leaning backward onto my bed a little more and plastered a nervous smile on my face.

"And what did she say?"

"Nothin' much. Somethin' about ya' liken' me." I let out a deep breath, untensing my body before I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Marian said that? I didn't know Marian had such storytelling abilities." And that's when something hit me that made me tense up again. My eyes had landed on the bedside table that was only a few inches from Allan that the necklace laid on. If Allan had seen the necklace before or if he sees Guy or the Sheriff wearing it later on, he'll know that there is something going on between them. I couldn't let him see that necklace.

Allan placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "That really hurts, Vi." Somehow, I managed to smile before standing up and moving closer to him -in the process of moving closer to the table.

"Oh really? I hurt you? Perhaps there is a way for me to make it up to you?" Allan immediately grinned, catching my hint.

"I'd like that." With that, I launched forward, pressing my lips to his. Before quite getting into the kiss, I used my hand to knock the necklace off the stand and with my foot, I slid it underneath the bed. The danger gone, I closed my eyes before actually kissing him.


	18. New Proposals

**Hey, guys! I'm going to try to update a little more often since school will be coming up! I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and for all your support. I really appreciate it and I hope that you can take the time to review this chapter for me! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Grudges are for those who insist that they are owed something; forgiveness, however, is for those who are substantial enough to move on.- Criss Jami, Salomé: <em>_In Every Inch In Every Mile_

* * *

><p><span><em>2 Years Ago: New Proposals<em>

"_You look lovely, you know?" I looked up from the sword I was practicing with and smiled at Damien._

"_You know that wasn't what I was going for, right?" I retorted. It had been only three months since Damien and I kissed. Usually, courting was only a short process and usually had little to do with love, but Damien and I had been together since then. _

_Damien shrugged. "Oh, so you are saying your beauty is effortless? A little vain, aren't we Mary darling?" I chuckled before raising my sword, pointing it at his throat with a devious smirk on my face._

"_Maybe, but I will be even more vain when I beat you," I teased to which he laughed, raising his hands above his head in surrender._

"_In that case, I intend to humble you." In one quick movement, Damien had knocked my sword out of my hand and grabbed another from the stack, pointing his at where my heart should be in my chest. I stared at him in awe for a moment._

"_How did you do that?" I questioned with both a confused yet impressed face. Damien shrugged smugly._

"_I practice," he said before I dove to the floor, grabbing my sword and rolling back into a standing position. Damien chuckled slightly before thrusting his sword against mine causing a loud 'clank!' sound. Quickly, I pushed his sword to the side before attempting to strike which Damien effortlessly blocked. I grinned before raising my right hand, balling it into a fist and throwing it at him. Damien must have guessed my intentions, because he caught my fist in his hand and spun me toward him, pressing my back against his front._

"_I win," he whispered in my ear arrogantly and I could almost feel him grinning. I rolled my eyes before jabbing my elbow into his ribcage, forcing him to release me and he covered his abdomen._

"_No," I said, lifting my sword to point at the Adam's apple of his throat. "I win," I informed him brightly as Damien looked up at me. He used two fingers to push the blade away from his throat before standing to his full height._

"_Very well. Looks like I'm an excellent teacher. Right, Mary?" I tossed the sword into the air and caught it by it's blade and offering him the handle._

_I grinned. "The very best."_

"_I owe it to you, Mary," Damien started, not bothering to take the sword from me and walking over to the window. Here he was with the 'owing thing' again. Did he ever learn? "You've become quite the swordsman- I mean swordswoman." _

_I rolled my eyes again before setting the two swords we had been fighting with into the stands where they belonged. It wasn't like it was the first time I beat Damien, but it usually took a long time before I could actually defeat him. One time it took a full hour before even knocking the sword out of his hand. Thinking back on that, it made me a little skeptical that I had just beat Damien in only a few minutes._

"_Damien, you didn't...you didn't let me win, did you?" I asked. Silence followed as Damien stared out the window with a blank face. "You did! Why on earth would you do that? It's not like I get angry when I lose, so why-."_

"_Mary, no. Just come over here." I paused while staring at him, trying my best to read him. He was staring out the window and seemed shocked, but...what was it? _

_I slowly did so, coming to his side to watch what was happening too. I was surprised, seeing that a large carriage was entering town. It was decorated in expensive fabrics made of silk and velvet. Guards were walking alongside it -three on both sides and one in the back. There was a driver too, pulling on the reigns of two warhorses which I found strange since warhorses would be horses you use in, well, war. Instead, they were using the two white spanish horses for pulling a carriage. A misuse of a horse, I'm afraid._

"_Who are they?" I asked, glancing at Damien who merely shrugged._

_A man stepped out of the carriage, wearing a bright grin on his face. He was a middle-aged man, long brown hair that reached jaw-length. If it wasn't for the obviously expensive attire, I would have thought him a plain man. Was I ever more wrong?  
><em>"_Citizens of Crowston? It is, I, Richard of Avan, now Lord of Crowston." I stifled a gasp, sending a wide-eyed look to Damien who returned it. Lord of...Crowston? But, Francis was the Lord of Crowston. How could this man have ever became Lord?_

_I spotted Francis come downstairs and then out the door, approaching this 'Lord Richard' rather calmly. "Richard of Avan, is it?" Francis asked, causing Richard to look his way._

"_Lord Richard of Crowston now, thank you. And who are you?"_

"_I'm the Lord here, and I can assure you, you are not." Richard frowned._

"_Yes, I am. This is from the King." He handed Francis what I assumed was some sort of declaration that made him Lord of Crowston, since Francis' face churned into one of shock and anger. _

"_I don't understand-."_

"_I knew you wouldn't," Richard retorted, flexing his fingers in front of him. "Now, guards! I'd like to take residence...um, there!" He pointed to Francis' house, the one that both Damien and I were in._

"_But this isn't possible-," Francis started again and Richard cut him off by holding up his hand._

"_Yet it happened. Now, if you excuse me…Careful with that! You break it, I will skin you alive!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>He's obviously lying. That isn't possible, right?" I burst out, pacing in the downstairs room rather bitterly.<em>

"_Shh! Mary! Do you want him to hear you!?" Francis scolded, pointing a long, skinny finger at the ceiling where Richard was probably sleeping soundlessly in the room above. I stopped and faced Francis with my hands on my hips._

"_I don't care what the whelp hears me say! It's true. He has no right to do this." Francis sighed, rubbing his temple in a long, exaggerated way. After a long silence, he faced Damien._

"_I'm sorry about this, after all, this was suppose to be a very special day for you two." I rose an eyebrow at Francis, then Damien._

"_What do you mean by a special day for us?" I watched as Damien sent a deadly glare at Francis before facing me. He tried to plaster a his famous 'don't worry, nothing is wrong' look, but quickly saw that I wasn't convinced by that. He exhaled deeply before giving me a very serious look._

"_I didn't want to do this here or now and I wanted it to be a lot more joyful, but…" Damien trailed off as he slid off his seat and onto one knee in front of me. My eyes widened as I stared at him anxiously. "Mary, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Since the very day I met you, I knew that I would love you. That you were the only girl for me and I was wondering if you would...would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_I grinned, wider than I had ever done before but it faltered for a second as I asked, "you're not messing with me, are you?"_

"_Yes, yes, I'm messing with you. I got down on one knee and proposed to you as a joke. What do you think?" Damien shot back, the sarcasm evident yet he still managed to hold a very happy smile._

"_Oh, well you know how to charm a woman," I mocked, rolling my eyes at how unromantic his statement was compared to everything else he had said. _

_He only raised an eyebrow at me and said, "so?" I grinned and nodded vigorously._

"_Of course," I replied cheerfully as he slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me. Before we broke apart, Francis was clapping which surprised me greatly because I forgot that he was there._

"_Beautiful, just beautiful. I've never met a pair who were meant for each other more than you two. Congratulations! Now, who wants cake?"_


	19. The Time For The First Kill

**Hey, so here is chapter 19! Can you believe it? Chapter 19! I think this is the most chapters I have ever wrote for a book. And there is plenty of more chapters to go too! Please enjoy and don't forget to review! Reviews are my motivation after all, well, actually the fact that I want to finish a story, but... :P**

* * *

><p><em>Let all bitterness and wrath and anger and clamor and slander be put away from you, along with all malice. Be kind to one another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, as God in Christ forgave you.- Ephesians 4:31-32<em>

* * *

><p>"And you said my advances woul'n't work on ya'," Allan had chuckled after we had pulled apart. I rolled my eyes, leaning back onto my bed as I stared at him.<p>

"Well they weren't working then and your advances hardly have any reason for why I kissed you."

"Really?" Allan asked, disbelieving it yet amused. I nodded.

"Your advances were hardly as relevant after you robbed me. Besides, when I had met you, you were robbing me and I thought you a common, selfish thief. Not a selfless hero." He wasn't exactly what I would describe as selfless, but he wasn't as bad as usual thieves.

"A hero, eh?" Allan asked with a bright grin on his face. Robin was always called the hero, so I assumed that Allan wasn't used to being called that himself. He was a hero compared to me anyways, after all, I was some girl who couldn't get over something that happened five years ago. But, it was my family that was killed five years ago by an evil Sheriff who has hurt dozens of innocents. I guess I could describe myself as a hero then after all. Allan leaned in to kiss me once more, but I pressed two fingers to his lips, stopping him from getting closer.

I chuckled. "I don't think so." He groaned.

"You were just kissin' me a minute ago!"

"And now I'm not, and now you have to go before a guard catches you in here with me," I reminded with a grin since he groaned again. Slowly, he nodded as I followed him to the door. I stopped him from exiting by peeking out the door to see if no one was in sight. Luckily they weren't and I opened the door wider, allowing Allan exit. Allan did so, but he paused once outside and stopped me from closing the door with his foot.

"Ya're not gettin' away with that by the way." I smiled innocently before winking at him. I pushed him away from the door before closing it. It did sound selfish my reasoning for kissing Allan, but I was fond of Allan and I didn't plan on hurting him. I liked him, I truly did and it more than likely was a fondness that would never amount to anything, but it was still one that I was happy to experience.

* * *

><p>It was only a week later that things started to get really interesting. We were in the Sheriff's quarters at his request. I sat in my chair across from the chest of silver coins, Pierson leaning on the top of the chair above me as Gisborne stood to the side of us, watching as the Sheriff let a handful of coins slid out of his hand and fall into the chest again. "Well done, Gisborne," the Sheriff congratulated, looking over at him. He dropped the last of the coins and lowered his hand, beginning to walk over to the rock filled chest closer to Gisborne. "Hood wanted silver...instead he got this." The Sheriff gazed down admiringly at the chest, picking up a few of the rocks with his hand. He dropped them again and dusted his hands while looking eagerly at Gisborne, pulling out the arrow that Robin had shot into the side of it when he unfortunately ran into it, ruining Marian's reputation in the castle. She would surely be branded a traitor for telling Robin about the chest. "So, who did you tell?" the Sheriff asked, beginning to walk past Gisborne.<p>

"My sergeant." I stared at Gisborne in surprise. Was he protecting Marian? He was obviously sweet on her, but that didn't mean he would protect her if she was a traitor...right? Unless the sergeant was working for Robin Hood as well, but I doubted it.

The Sheriff circled around Gisborne, seeming only slightly curious. "Anyone else?"

"No." I watched as Gisborne tensed as the Sheriff whipped him behind the legs with the arrow he still carried.

"You're sure?"

"Only my sergeant. It must be him." Gisborne seemed rather sincere for his lie unless he only did tell his sergeant. Perhaps Marian had overheard? But, that meant that Gisborne's sergeant would suffer the consequences of what Marian had did which wasn't anything better. The sergeant would be killed for betraying no one.

"Your sergeant is the traitor?" Pierson asked from behind me and I glanced up at him.

"Yes, it has to be. How else would Robin had known?"

"Perhaps you said it too loudly. Someone else heard," I suggested, hoping that somehow I would save this man from a death he didn't deserve. He did work for the Sheriff, but so did I.

"No one else heard," Gisborne said firmly as if that was the end of the discussion. I opened my mouth to argue again, but closed it, knowing that there wasn't a way I would save this man.

Sheriff finally entered the conversation again, pointing the arrow at Gisborne. "Make him suffer," the Sheriff demanded.

"Oh, I will," Gisborne growled, turning on his heel and making his leave. I stared ahead of myself, thinking about the man that was to die. Was he a husband? A brother? A father? My father and my brother both died innocent men and now another was to as well. I shook my head before dismissing myself as well, charging down the hallways in a hunt to find Marian. I found her in the courtyard, brushing her horse unknowing the disaster that she caused.

I stormed down the steps before finding myself right behind her. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" She jumped, and turned around to see me standing there, my hands on my hips. She stared me over for a moment before knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What have I done?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes before stepping closer to her. "You told Robin about the chest of silver on it's way to Nottingham, right?" I asked in a much quieter voice and she slowly nodded. "It wasn't full of silver, it was full of rocks. It was a plan of Gisborne's to see if he had a spy." Marian's eyes widened a look of fear flashed through them.

"And now he thinks it's me?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

I shook my head. "No, now he thinks it is his sergeant who is going to make suffer at this very moment."

"But it wasn't his sergeant."

"Gisborne thinks it is." Marian sighed, running a nervous hand through her hair. She shook her head before glancing up at me.

"I must go tend to my father," she said, hoisting herself onto her horse as I stared at her in shock.

"Are you joking?" I asked in disbelief. "An innocent man is going to die, because of you and you are leaving to go see your father?"

"And what do you think I should do?" she snapped in a sharp voice before whipping her head around to glare at me.

I shrugged. "You have some sort of hold over Gisborne's actions, try to lessen the man's punishment. Try to bring him to some sort of sense." Marian thought this over for a moment.

"I will try," she promised. "But for now, I must really go tend to my father. He is unwell and I only came here to get herbs to make him well." I nodded hesitantly before waving her off as she left the courtyard.

* * *

><p>"You like horses?" Pierson asked me, turning his head to face me while riding his pure black riding horse as we studied the green forest around us. Our task? To find Robin Hood's camp as the outlaws attempted to rescue a few men of their's. I'm sure they would, after all, it seemed Robin never failed when it came to things of this nature, so I wasn't too worried about that. My real task though was to kill Pierson who was riding naively next to me.<p>

I nodded. "As fond as one is when it comes to animals." Pierson chuckled and I did as well, but not at what I had said, only what my soon to happen. I let go of the reigns with my right hand and slid it to my side, where I felt the outline of a dagger. I smiled deviously ahead, my fingers clutching around the handle.

"Now, if you were an outlaw where would your camp be?" Pierson asked aloud, pulling his horse to a stop as he looked around us. I did the same, not wanting to find the camp, but only to give the illusion. If only I knew where their camp was, then would I be able to lead Pierson astray. Not that it mattered, he'd be dead soon enough.

"Perhaps the outlaws that the Sheriff is hanging would have been useful," I remarked. Pierson nodded slowly before his eyes land on me.

"Too late now," he muttered before getting his horse into a walk once more. I followed, but I figured a little performance was needed.

I stopped my horse. "I have a feeling it was around here." I doubted it, but I figured somehow he'd believe me.

"Oh yeah?" Pierson snorted in disbelief. I nodded before getting off my horse.

"We should do this by foot," I acknowledged. "That way, if they left someone behind to guard the camp, they won't hear us coming." It seemed to make sense to Pierson, since he nodded and got off his horse as well. He managed to get our horses to run back to the castle as we began walking off the path.

My hand clenched the dagger underneath my cloak and I lifted it out from it's hilt, ready to use. After all these years, I would get to avenge my family's death. Pierson, who may not have been the one who ordered their death, killed them- he was the leader in how it went and the one who had ordered our home to be ransacked for all it was worth. He had all of our money, why did the Sheriff feel the need to kill my family though? The more I thought about it, the more the memories came flooding back to me.

My father was an entertainer- a stay in one place minstrel as my mother had said. He hated the Sheriff as he would always grip to my mother about when I was supposed to sleep. He made songs that ridiculed the Sheriff, even did it in the castle courtyard. If I remembered correctly, the week before his and the rest of my family's death my father was working on a letter that would get to the King. It would explain all the hardships his people were facing back home. So that was the reason all along? It was strange how I never thought why before. I had only thought that it just happened and that I needed to avenge it. Never did I understand the Sheriff's reasoning.

"Violet?" Pierson's voice snapped me out of my trance as I looked ahead to see him in front of me. "This way," he insisted, not bothering to look back at me as he continued through the tall grass and thorn bushes. I rose the dagger higher, now in sight but I didn't care. I was going to kill him. I was finally going to kill him.

I took a few careful steps forward, coming straight behind Pierson. When I was right behind him, I rose the knife in the air and yanked it down. Pierson looked behind just in time and grabbed my wrist in his hand as a jerk reaction. A surprised look had overcome his face, but only determination on mine as I tried my best to force his grip off of me.

"What are you doing, woman!?" he cried, only an edge of fear in his voice. Figuring that it was no use for he was far stronger than me, I brought my knee up to a very unfortunate place before he could realize what I was doing. He immediately unclenched my wrist, but instead of stumbling over by himself, he brought me with me as we both hit the ground hard.

Once on the ground, I didn't hesitate as I attempted to get on top of him, ready to finish what I had started. But I was surprised as he slammed me into the tree beside with so much might. I was ready to fight again, but everything suddenly became fuzzy. Black spots began engulfing the world around me and I could barely see Pierson. I was only unconscious for a few minutes, but when I had regained my senses, I couldn't find Pierson. He was gone. I feared that he had ran back to the castle and told the Sheriff what had happened, but to my surprise, he did not. It was the last time that I had seen Pierson for a very, very long time.


	20. Do I Have to Go?

**I'm back! I know, it seems like I have updated a chapter each day, huh? I know this chapter is really short, but it really was supposed to be. This is a lead-up chapter to something else. Well, I don't really have much to say besides thank you to those who have reviewed and followed and please, continue doing that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Man tames not vengeance; vengeance breaks the man.- Chris Galford<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Two Years Ago: Do I Have to Go?<em>

"_Francis, you scared me!" I called at him, placing both my hands over my heart in surprise. He didn't seem amused as he usually did, only seemed to have a dead look in his eye. I shrugged it off, thinking that it had to do with Richard._

"_I'm sorry."_

_I frowned slightly before closing my book and looking up at him curiously. He was standing across from me, not bothering to move. He was only leaning against the doorway and seemed to be in a trance. "What are you in such a bad mood about?" I teased before standing up and putting the book back on the shelf._

"_Nothing, Violet, nothing." My head whipped around at the sound of my original name and I stared at him as his eyes burned into me. "I knew it!" _

"_H-how did you find out?" I stuttered._

"_Richard's guards. They said they had been here before about two years ago when they chased a girl into the woods across from here."_

"_Francis-."_

"_You murdered someone!" he shouted in anger, the death glare he was giving me was obvious. I paused, staring at him in shock. I...killed someone? Were they blaming Charlie's death on me?_

"_Is that what they told you?" I questioned softly._

"_Mary, I let you into my house-."_

"_Knowing that someone was after me!" I snapped. "Francis, I swear to you on my life that I didn't kill anyone."_

_He shook his head. "How do I know that? I didn't even know your real name!"_

"_You never asked for my real name. I'm telling you I didn't kill Charlie- they did," I insisted, tears forming in my eyes. This man was like family to me- he was like a father and Damien was soon to be my husband. This was the life that I had accepted, the life that I wanted. After all this time, it seemed like I could move on only to have my past catch up with me-my past that wasn't even my fault._

"_The guards will be coming here in one hour." My eyes widened._

"_Francis, you didn't tell them I was-."_

"_You should leave before they get here," Francis said, his gaze falling on the floor to avoid mine. I stared at him with tearful eyes, feeling tears stream down my cheek. This wasn't happening, I thought over and over. This couldn't be happening._

_Finally, I nodded, wiping my cheeks to rid them of their tears as I started to walk off toward the door. I couldn't believe this. It was like my own family accusing me of murder and sending me away. And Damien...what would happen to us? We were supposed to be married in a month or so, but I guessed that was gone now. That was the part that stung the most. I did love Damien- I was in love with Damien. But it seemed that all that was gone. All thanks to Richard and his dozens of guards._


	21. Friendships Build

**Hello again! This is chapter 20! I've been cranking out chapters left and right! I should probably go back through and edit them a little bit, huh? Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the last few chapters and this one as well! Thanks to AllanADaleLover and AlanaFaith2 for reviewing my books. Your reviews never go unappreciated!**

* * *

><p><em>The rarer action is in virtue than in vengeance.- William Shakespeare<em>

* * *

><p>It seemed Marian and I had become some sort of friends or allies after the sergeant incident. I wasn't quite sure how, it seemed that all I did was accuse her and then give her a little advice on how to deal with the situation. Even so, it seemed like some sort of silent agreement was made between us to become some sort of allies. Perhaps it was an understanding that we had made, living in the nobility lifestyle yet hiding something -something more than the latest fashion in London.<p>

We were in her home, her father at the Council of Nobles and Marian decided not to attend this one time. Instead, we were in her room. I was sitting on her bed with her sitting on the windowsill. We were having small talk, enjoyable actually, but one question was irking me considerably. After quite a long time, I decided to ask it. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with Sir Guy?" Immediately, her gaze dropped to the floor and I got the feeling that she did mind me asking. I began to apologize, but she quickly interrupted me.

"No, no. I'm engaged to him actually." I couldn't read her expression about that, but she didn't seem at all pleased.

"Oh, I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. Sir Guy is a good provider and despite my feelings about him, he most certainly cares about me," Marian answered, finally meeting my gaze. I nodded slowly. There was something else wasn't there?

"But…"

"I'm sorry?"

"There is more to it, isn't there?" She sighed loudly, staring ahead at the mirror across from her before her eyes darted back to meet mine.

"Nothing too concerning." I decided to let it go at that point, figuring that it was best not to concern myself with the means of her life. It wasn't my place to be meddling into her business.

"Guy owns Locksley's manor?" I asked as a distraction.

Marian nodded. "When Robin was away at war, Guy ran it only until Robin returned home. Once Robin became an outlaw, Guy seemed to take all ownership to it," Marian explained. I nodded in understanding.

"When the King returns, Robin will take it back though?"

"Yes, and I will become Guy's wife." She seemed a bit inflated and it seemed that I had realized some of the remaining information that Marian hadn't told me. It was my assumption that Marian had feelings for Robin, but was engaged to Guy for the sake of security. Would Robin not be secure when his riches were returned and would Gisborne not be tried for his ways while the King was gone?

I sighed before starting a new conversation, one that wasn't as depressing nor intriguing.

* * *

><p>"I tried to make use of you, but it seems you do not," the Sheriff said sadistically while a young Saracen boy glared at him from within his cell.<p>

"Who is he?" I questioned while the jailer picked up a pair of shears that's sole purpose was to cause pain and I assumed the boy would be the victim of.

"One of Robin Hood's men," the jailer informed me. I chewed on my bottom lip, remembering that Allan had told me about a Saracen in their gang. What was his name? Djac? "Has he talked yet?" the Sheriff asked, turning to face the jailer who shook his head.

"Just about to start," he answered, clicking the shears in his hand. I cringed automatically, thinking of what the jailer was to do. I sensed the fear that the boy felt and it seemed more evident when I caught the terrorized look in his eyes.

"Well, hurry it up then," the Sheriff insisted directly as the Jailer unlocked the cell door. "Try to do it quietly. I can't bear bawling." The sound of a door creaking open sounded from behind me and I turned to see Marian standing there anxiously.

"My lord sheriff? I need your help." I hid my smile at Marian's timing, seeing that this was her attempt to save the Saracen's life. The Sheriff looked between Marian and the Saracen, seeming vexed.

"Can't it wait?" the Sheriff whined. Marian shook her head vigorously.

"I believe it can't. it concerns the boy and Gisborne." Marian nodded toward the boy in the cell.

"Very well then," the Sheriff said, following Marian out the door. I stared at the Saracen and in fear of torture for him, I spun around to face the Sheriff.

"My lord, may I have a private moment with the Saracen." The Sheriff stopped and turned to face me. He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why?" I took a chance to glance at the Saracen before stepping closer to the Sheriff.

In a voice hardly above a whisper, I said, "before you resort to torturing the boy, I might have another way of getting information out of him." The Sheriff stared at me for a long moment.

"Very well," he finally said, nodding at the jailer to follow him out of the dungeons. When the door closed behind the jailer, I turned to face the gang member.

"You are most obviously a spy," the boy said in a voice laced in a strong, muslim accent.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, obviously," I said flatly, standing in front of the cell as he stared at me with boiling hatred. "Which is why you shouldn't tell me anything," I added and he spit at my feet.

"Why would I tell you anything in the first place?" I chuckled.

"You are Djac, right?" His eyes widened and he started to gap at me, at how I had known. I laughed at his reaction while clasping my hands together in front of me. "Allan told me."

"You know Allan?" he asked skeptically. I snorted. Did I know Allan? I think that was pretty obvious.

"Well, yes. He hasn't mentioned anything about me to you? About Violet." His eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Oh, you are Violet?" I nodded. "He's mentioned you quite a lot." I smirked and shook my head before taking a step closer to the cell.

"Listen, I'm guessing your friends have some sort of plan to get you out of here, since Marian interrupted the Sheriff. I know that this isn't possibly what you want to hear right now, but you do not need to worry. Robin always seems to get out of these things."

Djac stared at me quietly for a moment before slowly nodding, seeming a bit more reassured.

After the talk, I walked out of the dungeons and met up with Marian as the Sheriff headed for the dungeons with the jailer. "What's the plan?"

Marian glanced around us to make sure we were not being heard before answering. "Robin had Guy, so I simply said that Robin had offered a trade for the saracen girl for Guy." I nodded, but my eyes widened as I stared at her in shock.

"Djac...Djac is a woman?" I asked. She chuckled slightly.

"I learned that today as well." I shook my head before going back to the discussion at hand.

"Do you think it will work? The plan, I mean."

She was silent for a moment before nodding. "If Robin's gang is all that they say they are, I'm sure it will work."

**Okay, so I had a hard time fitting Violet into this episode, but I did the best I could. I know it seems like a lot of nonsense going on, but I really couldn't think of much to include Violet on in this chapter. Even so, I hope you enjoyed and I hope it didn't seem too rushed.**


	22. So This is Goodbye Then?

**Okay, I really do apologize for not updating in so long! I know its been a while, but school has started up and I've been kind of busy so I've had little time to update. This book is almost over though, so I'll try to be consistent again. Thanks you to AlanaFaith2 for reviewing again and Amaranthe Athenais for reviewing! I agree, I don't quite understand Marian's reasoning, but I still like her as a character. Chapter 22 is horrible, I know, but this chapter was very hard for me to write. I may rewrite it again, because I hate it so much! I hope you guys like it anyway.**

* * *

><p><em>Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged.- Samuel Johnson<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Two Years Ago: So This is Goodbye Then?<span>_

_I should have left. I was supposed to be gone by now. After all, it had been three days since Francis had practically disowned me, but I couldn't will myself to leave. Francis may had given up on me, but I wasn't giving up on him yet. I hadn't spoken to Damien, since I was sure that Francis had told him what he found out about me. It made my blood boil thinking of how they lied about me. They framed me for murder and ruined the life that I had just gained._

_I leaned against the tree as I watched the town carefully. Somehow, I was going to save this land and restore Francis to his rightful glory. This beautiful village that I had had the pleasure living in wasn't going to be ruled by a power-hungry earl who didn't know anything but how to cheat to get his way. I wouldn't let it happen. When I set my mind to things, they got done. And ruining Richard's name was at the top of that list._

_I perked up as I noticed Richard and Francis speaking at a nearby corner. Richard's guards were watching the exchange carefully and were glancing around for nearby bystanders. Luckily, they wouldn't see me since I was mostly out of sight blending into the woods I was in._

_The two argued from what I could see and it went on for a while before one of Richard's guards grabbed Francis. Richard walked ahead as he reached the front of the marketplace while Francis was being dragged behind. My heartbeat quickened as I watched anxiously. I had no weapon on me since I left Francis' in a hurry. This wasn't good and I knew that. A crowd slowly formed and I took that as an opportunity to leave my hiding place, joining the crowd._

_"Good townsfolk," Richard began, trying his best to charm and please everyone. Fortunately, no one bought it. Why would they? "You haven't seen my rules nor have you witnessed how justly I judge." I narrowed my eyes at this as everyone stayed silent. Justly was quite a strange word to use for him. A better one would be liar._

_"So, I decided to show you an example. Francis," he said, motioning for the guard to come forward still holding Francis in a death hold. "-Is a traitor. He has betrayed everyone of you. He has stolen your good money and he planned to destroy this little town of yours." Another of Richard's guards held up a piece of paper that assumedly was a letter of Francis' that gave reason to destroy the town. "We found this in his room. Saddening, isn't it? This man you all trusted has betrayed you. Do you know what punishment fits betrayal? Death." I swallowed hard, my eyes widening as I kept them on Richard. He was going to kill Francis? I couldn't let him do that! I had to think quickly. Francis, a man like a father to me, wasn't going to die. He couldn't._

_"That's a lie!" shouted a familiar voice. I quickly identified it as Damien as I turned my head to see him behind me somewhere. "Francis hasn't done anything."_

_Richard rolled his eyes as he waved a hand. All too quickly, the guard pulled out a dagger from underneath his armor and plunged it into Francis' stomach. My breath hitched in my throat as I snapped my eyes closed. Tears were forming; although, I couldn't convince myself that it was true. Francis couldn't be, he couldn't have died. Damien cry was the loudest thing I heard as I heard a body fall to the ground. I opened my eyes again as Damien sped past me, too busy focusing on Francis as he rushed to his side._

_Everyone gasped and covered their mouths in shock. Francis was still breathing, but his time was limited. Richard left and made most of the villagers left as well in fright. A couple watched Damien as he spoke to Francis for the last time. Tears continued dripping down my face as I rushed to Francis' side as well._

_Damien looked up at me momentarily and became angry. "Get away!" he cried, tears sliding down his face as well. I didn't argue with him, only ignored him as I lightly touched Francis' arm._

_Francis' blank eyes turned onto me and he slowly lifted his arm to touch my elbow. "Francis, you are going to be okay," I tried, choking on my words. A faint smile appeared on his face._

_"No, I'm not," he stated and I didn't argue. He knew what was going to happen. I wasn't going to give him false hope. Francis' face softened a little. "Mary- Violet, I-"_

_Unfortunately, I was never to hear the ending of what he was going to say. It was a mystery that played over and over in my head. I've thought maybe that it was apology about not believing me or maybe something vitally important about Richard. It was something that bothered me many times as I had wished for at least knowing what Francis was going to say._

_"No, no, no," Damien whined, grabbing onto Francis' lifeless body. I sat back, closing my eyes as I choked on my sobs. It was a while that we stayed like this, choked up about the man we considered family. Damien had known Francis a lot longer than I did which made sense about his reaction - crying out, 'no', over and over again. Somewhere through my grief, I realized how I needed to restore this town. _

_ When we both had grown tired of crying, we sat there emotionless. It took a while, both of us not saying anything until he stood up. Immediately my eyes followed him as he walked past me. I glanced down at Francis' pale face before jumping to my feet and grabbing a hold of Damien's arm. He jerked it away from me, but I was pretty strong for my size as I managed to turn him my way. _

_ "Damien, I know you probably hate me right now-"_

_ "Probably!?"_

_ "-But, this isn't about me right now - or us for that matter. Francis just died because of Richard. Isn't there something you want to do about it?"_

_ He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do! What do you think I'm going to do right now?" I raised my eyebrow at him. What was he going to do? I knew he wasn't in a good state right now, but he wouldn't do anything irrational, would he? "I'm going to kill Richard," he said flatly." Perhaps he would. _

_ I gave him a wide-eyed look. "By yourself? Damien, you can't do it by yourself."_

_ "I'm don't want your help." I rolled my eyes.  
>"For once in your life, will you please get over yourself? You not only need my help - you need a lot of help. There is absolutely no way you can take down Richard by yourself."<em>

_ He was quiet for a moment, staring to the side where Francis was. Finally, he said, "I'm smarter than you think."_

_ I let out a loud groan, now very agitated. "Did I say I thought you incompetent? No, I'm saying that you are not the only one who hates Richard. Despite what you think, I hate him too. You should realize that everyone here does. Do you not think they are willing to help in getting rid of Richard?"_

_ His eyes flickered to me, trying to read me. After a moment, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He chuckled but not in his usual light-hearted way, in a pained way. "I don't know why I didn't think about that."_

_ "It's understandable seeing the circumstance." I stared at him for a minute. It was still hard to face the fact that he hated me and even if I couldn't help restore the town, I didn't want him to hate me. "After...after we bring justice to Richard, I promise that I'll tell you everything - everything I didn't tell you about me."_

_ He opened his mouth to argue but after staring at me, he closed it. After looking away and taking a deep breath, he looked at me again and said, "better get started then."_


	23. Explosions of Every Kind

**Here is Chapter 23! Sorry for taking so long to put it on here, but I've been a little lazy. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Feel free to review and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. Your reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Revenge may be wicked, but it's natural." ― William Makepeace Thackeray, <em>Vanity Fair<br>_

* * *

><p>"And do you believe him?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the guards, who lined the mines with black powder. Marian was silent before nodding.<p>

"I'm sure. Gisborne was in quarantine for quite a while. That is more than enough time to attempt a plot to kill the king." We were talking of the last fiasco with Robin and Gisborne. Evidently, Robin believed that Gisborne went to the Holy Land and tried to kill the king. Robin based the whole statement on a tattoo that had suddenly disappeared.

I nodded. "The Sheriff seems very fond of you. Does he fancy you?" Marian asked, and I sent her a disgusted look.

"No, why would you say something as vile as that?" I chewed my bottom lip. I couldn't tell her of my assistance to the Sheriff. She wouldn't understand. "I begged him to come, I happened to hear of 'the black powder' and the name itself intrigued me. " She grinned lightly and shook her head.

"I find it fascinating myself, Lady Violet. And do not worry, I find the idea of fancying you repulsive as well," said the Sheriff, making us both jump. He passed Marian to approach the man, who had made the powder – Lambert was his name. Marian and I shared worried looks, wondering how much the Sheriff had heard. I figured he hadn't heard of our tell-tales of Hood; after all, he'd probably had brought it up and sent us to the jails. Even so, the Sheriff was quite unpredictable and he would rather store a small piece of information like that away for future use rather than act boldly. He was clever, unfortunately.

Gisborne came to stand by Marian's side, seeming very proud to have his future bride with him to see the mines. I hadn't concerned myself too much with Gisborne – I didn't need to, but he was definitely a man I couldn't quite understand. The Sheriff was a sadistic, evil man, who cared nothing for others and only for himself. Despite being very clever, I knew how he thought and I knew what decisions he was more likely to take. Gisborne, though evil and sadistic in ways and tendencies, had a side to him that was something different – something kinder. The one I had seen, when Marian was around. He was foolish – letting his emotions get the better of him. He should have known that revealing his emotions was a bad move.

"I hope you aren't too bored," Gisborne said awkwardly, glancing my way for a moment but landing back on her. It was surprising how he actually thought she had feelings for him – every time from what I had seen, Marian looked unimpressed and void of emotions while speaking to him. Any sensible man would be on his way to another woman – one with more money and more love to offer. Marian's face stayed neutral as she replied.

"I asked to come, didn't I?" He nodded as the Sheriff approached, grabbing the reigns of his horse and lifting himself on top. He seemed very impatient which wasn't unusual for him. Finally, Lambert seemed ready as he picked up a barrel carefully and spilt some into a bowl. After filling it enough, Lambert took a few steps backward toward us, leaving a trail of black powder. He stopped right in front of Marian and I as he lifted the barrel up and corked it. His assistant approached, offering Lambert a torch, which Lambert accepted, handing him the barrel. He grinned before turning to face us.

"We are ready," he confirmed to Gisborne and the Sheriff before his gaze falling on Marian and me. "Forgive our excitement, Violet and Marian, but we've been waiting months for this."

"I'm intrigued," Marian said with a genuine smile. It was astonishing to see her show such gratitude as I hadn't known her as the type to offer emotions to anyone. Even when happy, but everyone needed a front - mine being a noble.

"You'll be astonished, I assure you," Gisborne insisted. Marian offered him a smile as Lambert continued with his presentation.

"Right. What you are about to see here today demonstrates that by containing the black powder, we can control the charge. Guy's miners would then be able to place a small charge at the scene, let the powder do the hard work, and increase production without endangering lives." Though Gisborne, Marian, and I were fascinated, we heard a yawn from behind from the Sheriff.

Gisborne, slightly irritated, glanced back at the Sheriff. "Please dismount, my lord. There may be quite a bang."

"Really?" the Sheriff asked, unimpressed.

"And your horse is highly strung."

The Sheriff motioned for a guard to come over to assist him. "It won't be the only highly strung creature if I'm made to hang around for much longer," he said, stepping onto the guard's back. Exactly why I had little respect for the Sheriff. Marian, Gisborne, and I made a dash for safety as Lambert lit the trail, dropping his torch into a water pail, and following. We all found ourselves behind a partition and the Sheriff joined us after the fire was halfway to its mark. We waited, watching anxiously before suddenly...

_'BANG!' _I jumped and ducked down underneath the window which everyone did except for Lambert. When we thought it was over, we slowly rose, staring at the disaster that struck the land. I was in awe - imagine what could be done with this. This could be used for a lot of things - one of those being revenge. I was sure the Sheriff had plans for this as well that went far beyond mining.

I left the partition with Gisborne, the Sheriff, and Lambert, leaving Marian who was too astonished to move. Gisborne patted Lambert on the back as the Sheriff walked toward the center of the newly formed crater. "Well done, my friend."

The Sheriff stood silently in the center for only a second before beginning to jump up and down like a giddy school boy. I would've chuckled at the sight of seeing the Sheriff so childish, if I wasn't concerned about the Sheriff having accessibility to something so powerful. What would he use it for? Hood's gang? Would it interfere with my plans?

The Sheriff began to clap after saying, "Well done, Gisborne! Get me ten or twenty large, huge crates. Ha-ha!" I glanced Lambert's way, noticing how concerned he got. Did he not think of how the Sheriff would use this? He was a good man from what I could tell, but a bit naive.

"If I am to create more black powder, there are conditions," Lambert finally said, interrupting the Sheriff's private party. He stared at Lambert intently.

"Really?" he asked and Lambert nodded.

"One, I'm allowed to sell my discovery to other mining concerns."

"Naturally," said the Sheriff casually.

"Two, I get a bonus for me work."

"Of course."

"And finally, this powder must never be used as a weapon." I stared at the Sheriff, who smiled falsely.

The Sheriff climbed out of the crater and approached Lambert, who was standing beside me. "Ah, I think you and I have a future, trust me."

Lambert stared at him, trying to read him before I heard him mutter, "no."

"Lambert," Gisborne warned.

"I think not," Lambert insisted, much more stern now.

"Think about what you are doing."

"I cannot trust you!"

Guards began to surround us, pulling me out of the way and leaving the Sheriff and Lambert in the middle. I caught sight of nervousness overcome Lambert's face. _What have you done? _

"My dear boy -"

"Let me go or there will be trouble," Lambert said, backing away from the Sheriff.

"I adore trouble."

Without warning, Lambert pulled out two tubes from his belt and tossed one at the Sheriff and Gisborne, exploding and knocking them to the ground. I jumped and backed up quickly, not wanting to get hit with one of those. Lambert threw it two more times - at approaching guards from my side (the explosion could be felt from where I was) and at the guards near the partition.

Lambert dashed into the woods behind me and immediately, guards followed. A bit curious and not thinking (as always), I dashed discreetly after them, leaving the Sheriff to bark orders at the remaining guards.

When I finally caught up to the others, I stopped and hid beside the tree, watching as guards took hold of Lambert. Gisborne was staring intently at Lambert - angry. "Search him."

"You promised me you would not use it as a weapon. Please!" Lambert whined as the guards searched him. They found nothing, which only angered Gisborne.

"Where is the ledger? With the formula? " When Lambert didn't reply, Gisborne continued. "That information belongs to both of us. I commissioned you."

"And that is where your input ends. Black powder is not a toy, Guy. It is lethal. And I will not let you abuse its power," Lambert replied.

"Where is it?" Gisborne insisted.

"Somewhere you will never find it." The Sheriff rode up to Gisborne's side and casted an annoyed look at Lambert

"Your friend seems to enjoy the power he has over us. Very clever. Congratulations, you just made yourself the most important man in Nottingham, Lambert. So when we hurt you, we'll do it very carefully." I watched with dismay as the Sheriff and Gisborne began their leave and the guards, not daring to release their grip on Lambert as they dragged him along behind. I stood there in surprise. I had one goal and that was to kill the Sheriff. Why? Because of the harm he did to me like so many families. This was even a bigger problem. If the Sheriff got hold of the ledger -which I was sure he would, it would do a lot of damage. I had a limited amount of time then if Lambert cracked easy under torture. No one could withstand it, of course, but hopefully he could hold them off for a while.

"Psst! Vi!" I glanced to my left to spot the very familiar outlaws hiding in the bushes. I glanced at the descending band of guards before taking a chance to jump the path to them. Allan motioned me over, taking my hand as I greeted the rest of the group.

"What was that about?" Robin asked, nodding his head towards where the guards had left. Robin's face held great concern and I chewed my bottom lip, thinking of a reply.

"Gisborne invited Marian and I to witness Lambert's -that man's proposal. It was black powder - something he thought to be beneficial for mining, but the Sheriff had other ideas. It made a large crater back in the mines," I explained much to all the bandits' worry.

"He threw some at us - threw us off balance," Robin explained.

"It can do worse than that," I admitted and Robin shook his head.

"He's done for," Allan acknowledged, staring at where Lambert had been caught.

"We're done for, if the Sheriff gets the ledger," Robin insisted determinedly.

"Well then, we gotta stop 'em, don't we?" Allan questioned.

"How? There won't be a time a day they won't be torturing the location out of Lambert," I said.

Allan open his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and turned to Robin for help. Robin hesitated under everyone's gaze. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Maybe it doesn't do too much damage," said one of them and taking in his features, he fit Allan's description of Much - the annoying one as Allan had put it.

"She just said it created a crater," Djac replied.

"And it threw Robin and John nearly ten feet," said another, who I assumed was Will. He was Allan's favorite, since he was a bit younger - about my age and easy to influence. It was surprising how much I knew about them, but then again, it was all from Allan meaning all of it may have been lies.

"Not to push more concern, but the Sheriff, if given the ledger, may come after good ol' Robin Hood and his gang first."

Robin nodded. "Which means we have to be fast. We should head back to the camp," he said, standing up and walking to the path.

"Yeah, we can walk ya' back along the way," Allan said, tugging my hand as he followed Robin's lead. I was surprised that Allan was leading me a little ways - even if it wasn't all the way, to his camp. It must have meant that he really trusted me. Trusting someone like me could sometimes be a bad decision. Luckily, I wasn't looking to destroy the outlaws - especially Allan, and was focused merely on destroying the Sheriff. But what after that? Would I simply move on and leave Nottingham? I would have nothing after that. I would admit that I had some feelings for Allan - ones that I hardly understood, but it couldn't be something that would last.

"Few of those, you could take out a whole town, couldn't you?" Allan proposed loudly. "'Hello, villagers. What? You can't pay your taxes?' Boom! 'You're out.'" I laughed which seemed to encourage Allan.

"It's not funny," the large one - Little John ironically, insisted. "Punched me to the ground."

"What was that? The black powder, I mean," Will said.

"Greek fire," Robin informed, now in step behind Allan and I. " When we were in the Holy Land, we heard tales of boats being destroyed, sunken without a trace."

"Typical. Our alchemists have been experimenting with it for years and it's called Greek? Never Saracen. Greek!" complained Djac, shaking his - her head.

"It's amazing," Allan admitted.

"No, it's not," Will argued. "It's evil. It doesn't require any courage or strength or wit to use it."

"Right. The plan is... somebody needs to get arrested and taken to the dungeons."

Allan started chuckling beside me. "I'm not bein' funny or anything, but isn't getting arrested normally what we're try an' avoid?"

"Well, that's the quickest way in. Why, are you volunteering?"

"No," Allan said a little too quickly.

"Coward," I teased. Allan was about to protest, but the rest of the gang had stopped. We did as well and turned to see Much with his hand raised.

"What?" he asked before Allan and the others began laughing. Allan tugged on my hand, moving me forward as the others followed. They continued laughing. Apparently Allan wasn't lying about Much usually the uptight one according to the gang's reaction. "What? Oi! I'm being serious!" Much called from behind.

"I could deliver a message to Lambert, if you'd like," I said and Allan quickly shrugged it off.

"Nah, you'd first have to explain why you're in the dungeons."

"So?" I asked. "I've convinced them before to let me in the dungeons - I can do it again."

"How'd you do that? Guy barely lets Marian down there," Robin said from behind me.

I mentally scolded myself. "I'm persuasive."

"Right."

"I am," I insisted.

"She doesn't have to do anything. I can get down there," Much called from behind. Robin turned to glance at him.

"You're actually serious?" Much nodded furiously. Robin glanced at the rest of the group for volunteers, but when no one else did, he gave in. "Alright."

"How do you plan on getting arrested?" I asked.

"I'll figure something out. Can't be too hard, can it?" Much said and everyone agreed.

After that, the rest of the gang headed for their camp while Allan insisted on walking me back through the oh, so scary woods to the castle. For a thief, he was oddly charming. We walked in silence for a while - both lost in our own thought before he finally started to speak. "How ya' gonna answer about where ya' were? I'm sure you aren't gonna say ya' chased after Lambert."

"They were probably too busy with Lambert to remember me. If they did, I'll lie and say I ran back scared," I said; though, I knew I wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone unless it was Marian. Marian was stubborn and not so easily fooled. Allan chuckled and shook his head from my side.

"You're really somethin', ya' know that?"

"Yeah, I do know that. Thieves don't chase after all noblewomen, do they?" I asked.

"No, only the ones that are easily swooned." I elbowed him in his side and he bent sideways, protecting his side with his hand. I chuckled, but continued walking. "I was not expectin' that. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"I don't think you'll need reminding," I teased as he caught up to me. I stopped where I was and stared ahead at the castle that was now fully in view. "I think I can handle it from here," I said, but Allan was quick to protest.

"Nah, it's alright. We barely got time to talk...alone, I mean."

"Is there really much to talk about?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"Well, I hadn't even asked ya' about the castle. What's it like livin' there?" I snorted unintentionally.

"You are asking me to talk about a bunch of stuffy, old nobles, who spend their time stealing lands and living indulgently?" Allan stood there for a moment, battling himself whether it was a good idea or not.

"Well, not them exactly. Marian and you are friends, right?" Friends? Alliances were more of a word choice, since I wasn't one known to have 'friends', but I supposed that was true in a way.

"Yeah. We don't do anything fun like rob people though. Only talk - mostly about Robin," I said beginning to walk. Allan did as well as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Don't tell me ya' fancy Robin over me, now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, but Marian does, I suppose. Don't tell Robin that; though, he probably knows."

Allan shook his head. "I don' think he does."

"Well, he may be a bit oblivious to it then. She doesn't admit to me, but it is pretty adamant..." I explained, trailing off. "Like I said, nothing particularly interesting."

"What about you're past?" For some strange reason, the question made my heart beat faster.

"My past?" I asked nervously. I had never prepared anything about myself.

"Yeah, livin' life as Lady of Lancaster. What was it like?" Allan asked. Death, destruction, Damien, Charlie, Francis, Colby, Vincent, my mother and father. Nothing about my life made sense as a noble's. What was Lady of Lancaster like? I had no idea as I hadn't even planned whose identity I had taken. I didn't even know the real Lady of Lancaster's name!

"It was...um..." I cleared my throat. "It was the same. Rather boring."

"No suitors?" Allan questioned.

"None that pleased me...or my father," I lied and Allan grinned.

"I'm sure he'd love me."

"Oh, definitely," I teased as I stopped. We were here, almost at the portcullis. Despite the uncomfortable and close conversation, I was a bit disappointed.

"Well, I should probably head back now," I said and he nodded. He grabbed my hand and rose it lips before leaving a small kiss on it.

"Farewell...milady," he said, bowing jokingly and retreating back into the forest. Though it was a quick goodbye, I was a bit taken aback by it. I was surprised how affecting the small little action was. Was it really something that would only last a little while.

A bit confused and thoughtful, I turned to the castle, trying to bring my mind back to more important matters - like revenge.

* * *

><p>"Much...a lord?" I questioned uncertainly, sitting on my bed. Marian was quick to nod.<p>

"Yes, Robin's Much. I visited him today. The Sheriff granted him Bonchurch apparently. Lord of Bonchurch," Marian explained. I shook my head.

"When I was with them - Much was suppose to only get arrested and help Lambert get out. How'd he become a Lord?"

"The Sheriff is probably planning something. Probably with Much's servant too - she is probably a spy. I hope he knows that," Marian said, seeming annoyed as she sat in the chair across from the side of my bed.

"He probably does. I know Much isn't the most...I'm sure he is smart enough to realize she is planted."

Marian nodded, staring at the floor in front of me in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "What?" I questioned, but she didn't reply. She stood up and reached for something underneath my bed. Immediately I froze, knowing what she was to take out.

Slowly, she pulled out the horse carved necklace and looked at me in shock. "How did you- why did you -?

"Marian, I need to explain that. I -"

"You're working with them, aren't you? Gisborne has this exact necklace! How could you work with them?" she yelled and I opened my mouth to protest. "Save it!" She quickly stormed out of the room, giving me no time to explain. How could I? Tell her that it was okay, because I was only doing it to avenge my family? To kill the Sheriff? She knew of my plans, but she thought I had given up on it a long time ago.

Did I really need Marian? She was merely a person to talk to in the castle and the only one who kept my secret. I wasn't quite sure about that though now...she may have gone to spill everything to Robin. The whole thing was turning into a mess and I would have rather have alliances than enemies that could stop me. I knew that I had to fix it and quickly too.


	24. Author's Note

**Okay, this isn't an update and I'm sorry to disappoint some of you.**

**But two of my books including this one have been a target to inappropiate and vulgar spam. I know that my books are not the only ones this has been done to and I've complained about two individuals as well who did it to many others. Please, can we all report Condolezza Rice, Barac Obama, and WhiteNationists for spamming stories. I would rather not have it in my reviews and I know that many others wouldn't like it as well. If enough of us do it, hopefully will do something about it.**

**Thank you, **

**besyd101**


	25. The Real Goodbyes

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while! I'm not really sure why I haven't updated any of my books in a while, but I'll be sure to at least finish this one up! Sorry again. Also, please note that after I finish, I may go through and rewrite these. Until then, I apologize for the horrible spelling, grammar, and writing. I know it was only a year ago that I started this book, but the writing is terrible! Even this chapter is, but oh well. Merry Christmas everyone!**

_"Universal though the instinct for revenge may be, it is much stronger in some of us than others. And those who have it in abundance apparently pay something of a price." - ELLIS COSE, Bone to Pick_

_Two Years Ago: The Real Goodbyes_

_You'd be surprised to learn how easy it was to defeat Richard. Honestly, I wondered what gave him such confidence to storm into the town and claim it as his own. It didn't take much convincing to rally the people against him. They despised him as much as we did. We were a people of few, so every man, woman, and child was called upon to drive him out. Though most were only farmers or merchants, we outnumbered Richard and his men._

_In the night, I led the women and children as we gathered around the house while Damien led the men inside. While we were all prepared to fight, we did not need too. The cowardice Richard and his guards were spooked enough to go running for the hills. Though I was happy we were finally free of him, it made me angry how easy it was to scare him off. If we had done this much sooner, Francis' death would have been prevented and we would still be together - like family._

_Damien and I later that day settled inside the manor, both quietly feasting on the food that Richard left. My thoughts remained on Francis. What was he going to say to me before he died? Did he believe me? It made me angrier to think that he died hating me. But the way he looked at me in the end, it seemed as if he were going to apologize. Apologize for not believing me. But who would ever know? Richard's guards were the reason for splitting me from another family member. It made my blood boil, thinking that they were still alive when Francis was not. I wanted them dead. Dead, dead, dead. But it was too late now, wasn't it?_

_"So...what now?" Damien asked. I glanced his way, surprised that he had something to say to me that wasn't full of hatred._

_"I never killed someone," I said honestly. He avoided my eyes as he sighed._

_"I know." Silence engulfed us once again. Finally, he asked something that I wasn't prepared for. "I know your real name isn't Mary, but I don't know anything else about your past. Mind filling me in on that?"_

_I glanced at him in shock. "Damien -"_

_He rose a hand up to silence me. "Really, I want to know."_

_I studied his face, searching to find any dishonesty in his expression. When I didn't, I pursed my lips and looked out the window._

_"I was born in a village called Nettlestone in Nottingham. I had two loving parents and the best brother I could ever ask for." I stopped there for a moment, swallowing back the lump in my throat. Never had I told anyone in detail of my past. I had only revealed to Charlie small pieces of it and Charlie had been the greatest friend I had ever had. Of course, Charlie never really questioned me about it, so I never really had to share it. I didn't have to share it with Damien as well, but for some reason, I wanted to. I wanted to finally be able to speak about my upbringing and the tragedies that could be written about my life._

_"I lived with them for awhile until they were all killed by a man sent by the sheriff, who governed Nottingham. They wanted me dead as well - even chased me down in the woods, but I escaped. Vincent, my brother, was suppose to meet me in those woods and we would escape together...but I never saw him." My voice cracked as I said the last part and Damien immediately set his hand on top of mine._

_"It's alright. If it's too difficult for you, Mary-"_

_I silenced him, taking a deep breath. I wanted to finish. I needed to say it to him. I wanted him to know who I was. I wanted him to know me, he deserved to know my whole story._

_"Anyway, I ran away. The same day...or maybe it was the next...I can't remember. Well, that's when I met Charlie. You know how you always question why I, being a girl, was taught how to read and write in both English and Latin from before I met Francis? It is because of Charlie." Damien chuckled. "Charlie was a reformed monk, who wasn't happy with the church's doctrine. He was devoted to God and Christ - not sure why quite frankly, since God didn't help him in the end. He always spoke out against them and some people, not many, listened. Church didn't like that though and while I was upstairs getting washed up, they killed him. They came for me as well, but like so many times in my life, I escaped." I sighed, leaning back in my seat. "After that, I ran for a while. Did a little pick-pocketing and never stayed anywhere very long, that is until I met you and Francis in the woods."_

_Damien stared at me with surprised and pitying expression. Quite honestly, I didn't feel better. People had always said that getting it off your chest makes you feel better, but I didn't. In fact, it only made me want everything in my life to be different. My life was terrible and I wanted something more - something easier._

_"I'm so sorry, Mary. I had absolutely no idea how hard life was for you."_

_"Don't worry about it," I said, not enjoying this sort of attention at all._

_"No, really. I have been horrible to you the last few days, believing what one of Richard's guards said about you without even asking your side," Damien rambled._

_"Damien, please," I insisted. "I only wanted you to listen, not feel sorry for me." Slowly, he nodded but the same pitying look remained in his eyes._

_I sighed again as I looked away. "I can't risk staying here any longer," I said._

_"What?"_

_"Francis told Richard who I was and they've seen me now. They'll send people for me and I can't risk it."_

_Silence. Absolute silence. "Alright," Damien said finally. "I'll go with you."_

_"No!"_

_"What do you mean 'no'?"_

_I glanced his way. "These people have nothing now and they need a leader. Damien, I seen how they listen and understand you, you are that leader." Before he could protest, I went on. "Francis would have wanted it. You are smart, kind, loyal, and honest. You are exactly what these people need."_

_"Francis also wanted us to be together," Damien pointed out. I glanced away as a tear ran down my cheek._

_"Maybe someday, we will. Maybe we won't. Maybe you'll move on -"_

_"I will not!" he interjected._

_"Damien, your place is here. Perhaps things will change for me, but for now, I think my best option is to go."_

_His pretty blue eyes filled up with tears as he looked away and wiped them. It pulled at my heartstrings to see him so vulnerable, and I felt tears tug at my own eyes. Without warning, I leaned in and kissed him for the last time._


	26. Passionate and Life-Changing

**Hey Readers! Certainly has been a while! Sorry that this took this long, I didn't realize that the transcripts had been recovered again until today. Hopefully the little treat left at the bottom of the chapter will be worth the wait :) Also, I apologize for how terrible the writing is in this whole story (even this chapter is pretty awful). Once I complete this (only a few chapters left :)), I will edit this story and clean it up. Thanks for all the support!**

"I must urge the secrecy needed for this matter," Prince Malik al-Ayyubi ibn Shadi loudly whispered, taking a seat across from the Sheriff. The young Saracen Prince was very polite and kind, hope and excitement filling his every word. He proved to show great wit rivaling even Allan's and I couldn't help but like him. Unfortunately, he appeared so naive to the Sheriff's motives.

"Yes, yes, you've said this before," Vaisley replied, waving his hand as he slouched more in his seat. Malik blinked a few times as he tilted his head at the Sheriff.

"Blood drenches all of the Holy Land, and I would like to think that everyone wants peace," Malik said, glancing between Gisborne and the Sheriff.

"We do, we do. That is why I've sent for Prince John to come and talk this over with you, for he will hold more power over this matter than I."

"And how much longer must I wait to speak with him?" Malik asked, sounding exasperated. He had been here two weeks and still the Prince had not arrived. I doubted that the Sheriff had sent for him quite honestly. The Sheriff had some sort of reasoning for confining Malik here, but I wasn't quite sure what. It pained me to see how oblivious Malik appeared to the suspicious behavior of the Sheriff.

"Soon enough," The Sheriff replied dismissively. He took notice of me standing by the doorway and motioned me in. "Lady Violet, you are welcomed in. Have you met our guest?" The Sheriff questioned as I stepped closer to the group.

"I don't believe so. Lady Violet of Lancaster," I greeted, smiling at Malik. He smiled and nodded humbly.

"Yes, what a nice introduction. Now, I really must be going, for I have a few matters to deal with." The Sheriff stood from his seat and began to leave abruptly, pausing when he was right next to me.

"I'm sure you can keep the young prince company, Lady Violet," the Sheriff said suggestively, causing me to give him a hard look. He ignored it as he walked off and left the room, Gisborne following.

When we were alone, Malik must have noticed the glare I had given the Sheriff, for he began speaking. "It seems your Sheriff has a very unappreciatable wit."

I nodded and forced a smile on my face. "I can only hope that he doesn't give you the wrong impression of our people," I replied. He chuckled.

"If all your people act as you do, I would believe that you have left an influential impression on me," he said. The corners of my lips tugged up at the compliment; though I knew that if he knew the real me, he wouldn't have ever made the comment. I thought that I resembled a lot of the Sheriff's traits and I knew that I could be as evil as him. The difference was that my evil was for the common good.

Thinking of how deceived the young ambassador was, my face portrayed a more serious tone. "Can you keep this between you and me?" I asked, my voice hushed slightly.

"You have my word," Malik replied after a bit of hesitance. His eyes showed his curiosity as he stared at me intently.

Risking one more glance toward the door, I approached him, lowering my voice even more. "I don't know any details, but I know the Sheriff and I know that he isn't looking forward to peace." I stopped to see Malik's expression. His eyebrows shot up as his eyes remained on me. I figured his silence meant for me to continue. "I doubt he told Prince John and even if he had warned Prince John, I don't believe that Prince John would be willing to come to an agreement about peace," I explained.

Malik's expression showed even more confusion and shock as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why do you think that he is keeping me here then?" He seemed to believe me, probably thinking over the Sheriff's suspicious behavior, and I was grateful for that. Unfortunately, I had no answer for his question.

"I don't know," I admitted. "He hasn't told me anything lately."

A disappointed look etched into Malik's face as he looked away. Silence engulfed us once again as I watched him think over the tidbit of information carefully. When he turned back to look at me, a forced expression of disbelief took over his features.

"This is all speculation, you don't know any of this for sure," Malik countered. "While I am grateful for your council, I believe that the Sheriff is doing all he can to help me. Until you can disprove that, I will stick to that belief."

I pursed my lips as I shook my head. He was fooling himself. But I understood where he was coming from. He didn't know my relationship to the Sheriff and for all he knew, I was making it all up. He needed evidence if he was going to believe my proposition. Very well, then evidence he will receive.

"I understand," I said as I walked passed him. "I will return to you when I have found something to support my claim." And with that, I left the corridor and headed to my room.

I swung my door open and entered. As I began to close the door, I heard something move behind me and I froze. Slowly, I turned and seen Allan standing near my bed, appearing to have been waiting for me. I considered hollering for a guard or throwing my door open and making a run for it, but decided against both.

I swallowed as I closed the door fully and walked toward him. "I suppose you're here on some heroic act. Stop the monstrous villain that deceived you," I said, my voice sounding void of any emotion. Allan's gaze shifted from me to the wall behind before back on me.

"Marian told me 'bout ya're little revenge scheme," he replied. I stopped walking when I was close but still a good distance from him.

"Oh?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows as I glanced down at my hands.

He nodded. "I wanted to tell ya' that I still feel the same 'bout you," he said. I immediately looked up, the smug expression leaving my face as my eyes bore into his.

"What?"

A smirk appeared on his face as he approached me. "I've gotten to know you, Vi. And I realize that I really like ya' and I think that you'll choose me over this revenge stuff," he explained. I gave him a disbelieving look and I felt like snorting.

I had planned out my revenge for nearly two years. The Sheriff had killed most of my family and left me in hollow destruction. I was broken for nearly five years before I finally became the shallow, bitter person that I was now. If I gave up on my revenge plot that would mean that two years of my life were a waste. Allan was a very sweet fellow, but if he believed that I would give up everything thing that I had dreamed about, he had to be crazy.

"Right," I said, disbelief ringing in my voice. I met Allan's gaze again and realized how intently he was staring at me. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"I have to leave, but to help you decide..." He trailed off before he leaned forward and latched his lips onto mine. To say I was surprised, can be considered an understatement, but the real surprise was how different this kiss felt.

He gently kissed me like he did the first time we kissed before pulling away and lingering on my lips. He kissed me again and again and again as it grew more aggressive and passionate. His lips tasted of mead - sweet and pleasant. His fingers traced circles on my back as he pulled me closer to him. His kiss left me breathless and I realized for once in my life, I wasn't in control of the situation. My guard was down and I realized how much I liked the feeling of kissing him.

He pulled back after several breathless moments and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I glanced up into his face to see his pleased expression. I suppose he was pleased with the fact that he actually had some sort of effect on me. "Remember that, Violet."

With that, Allan moved away and slid out my window. All I could was watch as I tried to regain my breath and run my hand through my hair. A new feeling had emerged and I couldn't quite place it before realizing what it was: guilt. Guilt for making Allan believe that I was someone I'm not. Someone who was kind and savable. Someone worth his love.


End file.
